


「本马达」Seven-year is a new phase 1-14（完结）

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 普通人AU，双性呆，未婚先孕，nc-17，请看好预警





	「本马达」Seven-year is a new phase 1-14（完结）

1.

“Mary，这份报告有几处错误。别急，你刚来很多事物还不熟悉，慢慢让Lucy和Jane带你吧。”

递过去的文件尴尬地停在空中，金发碧眼的财务总监偏头向发愣的新人女助理笑了笑，用温暖的笑容安抚对方初来乍到的拘谨和紧张。

意识到自己正直勾勾盯着顶头上司框镜后的蓝眼睛和唇边的笑涡，名叫Mary的女助理手忙脚乱回神，急忙接过总监递来的文件。

总监推推鼻梁上的眼镜，又是一笑后才转头回到自己的办公室。

看着那翩然转身的优美背影，Mary的眼神又开始发直。总监以为她是在紧张，其实也没理解错，只是方向不太一样。

第一天上班时，Mary就被自己的总监上司惊艳到了。该怎么说，也不算是一见钟情，只是站在一个有些审美的普通女性人类视角，单纯没想到世上还有如此出色的男性人类。那么年轻，还不到三十岁就坐上这家上市公司的显要职位，听说是名校毕业，高智商高情商不必多说，单是外形就让人移不开视线。灿烂的金色短发被打理得很妥帖，流海统一后梳用发泥定型，露出巴掌大白皙尖小的面庞。最让Mary着迷的是总监微翘的鼻尖，看起来可爱又俏皮，是那种没有攻击性和距离感的漂亮。身材也是最近流行的细巧型。不过分高壮，薄薄的线条装进衬衫西裤里，勾勒出圆翘的腰臀曲线。

对她的鲁莽和不熟练也很包容。真是的，连性格都温柔得不行。见人先笑，一笑白透的肌肤就容易泛红，本来就脸嫩，脸红起来就更像还没毕业彬彬有礼的大学生。

见办公室门关紧，Mary收回视线。再次在心里感叹，怎么会有这么美好的人类呢。

Mary正沉浸在自己的情绪里，没发现她隔壁的隔壁，早她两年进公司的Lucy和Jane把她全写在脸上的心情看个满眼，两人默契地互相对视，眼神无声交流，“看吧，又一个沦陷了。”“没办法呀，这是新人难逃的魔咒。”“还是能拉就拉一把⋯⋯”

交流完毕，视线分开，两位前辈走到Mary办公桌旁，打开刚刚被打回的报告提点她怎么修改，最后告诉她，“改完再送过去时仔细看看总监的办公桌。”

“特别是电脑旁边的装饰物品。”另一人补充道。

Mary迷茫地重复了遍她们的交代，以为这是事关工作大计的机密技巧，慎重点点头。Lucy和Jane拍拍她的肩膀，由衷说：“看到你就懂了。”

 

Mary手速很快，一个小时后，她再三检查几遍，确认没有问题了赶在午饭前敲响总监办公室的门，把文件送进去。

留意总监办公桌，特别是电脑旁边的摆设。Mary记住前辈们的教导，在总监翻阅文件时双眼仔细搜索。

之前每次来眼睛都粘在总监身上，看他今天又穿了什么搭配，有没有换发型，脸色是更粉一点还是更白一点，心情好不好，发现他专注时喜欢舔嘴唇，数他看文件时又舔了几次⋯⋯哪有功夫去注意别的。

这次不会了。

看到显示器旁边摆着的相框，电光火石，Mary明白了两位前辈的言外之意。

“Damon总监⋯⋯”

Mary张嘴想说什么，办公室的门敲响被推开，“Matt，你的午餐咖啡，无糖奶加倍。”

“谢谢你。”总监笑着接过来。

进来送午餐的Lucy和Mary不动声色对视一眼，读出一个互相理解的眼神。

Lucy关门出去。

“改的很好。”总监又露出友善的笑容，“你刚刚想说什么来着？”

“呃，总监，这个⋯⋯”Mary指指桌上的相框，“是你女儿？”

“是啊。”虽然总监一直爱笑，但是提起至爱血亲，眼角眉梢，每一个纹路都掩饰不住幸福的笑意，整个人焕发出完全不同的光彩，“这是Violet去年生日时拍的，一晃都快七岁了呢。”

“真像你啊。”Mary由衷说。

照片上的小姑娘大概五六岁，被穿着休闲卫衣的总监亲密抱着直视镜头，两人一模一样的神情笑容，向镜头后伸出手。

是想让拍照的人一起入境吗？

“孩子的妈妈肯定很幸福。”短暂的惊讶后，Mary释然道，“没想到总监这么年轻，小孩都这么大了。”

低头看照片的总监耳廓忽然红了，并且迅速蔓延到垂下的脖颈上。他咳了一声，伸手去推鼻梁上的框镜掩饰。

“不早了，快去吃午饭吧。”他说。

Mary疑惑点点头。她是说了不该说的话或者问了奇怪的问题吗？粗线条如她也发现了总监一闪而过的慌乱。

 

“听说是未婚先孕，总监还因此从哈佛辍学了呢。”员工食堂里人来人往，Lucy前辈压低声音说，“以前离职的老同事告诉我的。两人大学时相恋，孩子妈妈被搞大肚子，又不愿把孩子拿掉，只好生下来，但是一生完孩子就断了联系，总监辍学一个人把孩子抚养大，所以总监进公司这么多年，从来没有人见过孩子妈妈。”

“跟你说了很多次，不要乱发洗脑包，我听说的版本是这样的。”Jane前辈摇头，抓住Mary的手听她的正确版本，“两人根本没分手，孩子还是一起养大的，不然你怎么解释后来总监重回哈佛还拿下两个学位，进公司经常加班工作，你以为不努力就能平步青云吗？”

“但是既然没分开还恩恩爱爱的，为什么每次年会从来不带人来？别说Matt是要营造单身假象，真想这么做就不会把女儿照片放在办公桌上了啊！”

两位前辈说着说着熟练地争吵起来。Mary渐渐明白了，这些前人流传的小道他们大概已经跟不同的人说了无数次，每次删删改改加加减减，就变成面目全非的样子。

但有一件事是确定的，美好到不真实的总监先生，已经跟人有了孩子。

 

 

*

新来的女助理很勤快，最近Matt都不用加班了。接完女儿放学，还余点时间准备晚饭。

Ben为公司进行新项目考察，出差半个月今晚回来。回家路上，许久没下厨的Matt思索了会儿是亲手煮顿爱心晚餐给Ben个惊吓，还是普普通通点个外卖。

最后还是选择了后者。

像模像样把外卖牛排摆上桌，打开一瓶两人一起选的红酒。乖女儿写完作业帮他一起布置餐具，都做完，Ben卡着点进门，给他们一人一个拥抱。

“我还记得那时Violet刚出生不久，你一边看书一边学做饭，结果看得太入迷，锅都烧糊了。”听他说完原本的计划，Ben送进嘴里一块牛肉，取笑他。

“你以为我愿意，还不是看你刚成年就退学打工养家，建筑工地的工作太辛苦想对你好一点。”

“刚成年就把你搞怀孕，是不是很厉害？”

桌子底下的Matt狠狠踢了Ben一脚，偷偷斜眼去看女儿的反应。

他们谁也没对女儿说过家里奇怪的成员配置，神奇的是，女儿竟然也从来没问过。小时候不懂事还能理解，现在Violet越来越大，春天时已经入学，不可能还不知道自己的家庭和别人都不一样了。何况她那么聪明，小小年纪就能把Mr. Potato Head讲得头头是道。

七年来，Matt一直在思考该怎么跟女儿解释为什么她的家里没有女性成员，而是两个男人在养育她。每每想到这个问题他就觉得头痛，但是Ben好像一点也不在意，让他十分气闷。

他紧张看了眼旁边的女儿，小家伙却没什么反应，像她老爸一样斜斜嘴，歪头问：“Doro要有个小妹妹了，我什么时候也能有一个？”

Matt手里的牛排刀咣地掉到地上。

她一定是听懂了“怀孕”的意思，不然为什么会这么问。Matt的眼神对Ben说。

Ben帮他把刀捡起来放一边，把自己的拿给他用，目光示意他镇定，若无其事回答女儿，“快了吧。为什么你想要个小妹妹？”

“这么久了，我也很想在玩扮公主时有人扮演我的女仆。”Violet撅嘴。

 

在厨房洗碗不是个说话的好时机。

等把女儿哄上床，两人轮流洗完澡，Ben身上滴着水只裹条毛巾就把他扑到床上，Matt还在担忧女儿的教育问题。

“该怎么跟她说呢？她为什么不问呢？嗯⋯⋯轻点，门⋯⋯”

“门锁好了，窗也锁好了，现在连只苍蝇都飞不进来，你叫破喉咙也不会有人听见，哼哼。”

分别半月，两人又正是年轻气盛，Matt知道今晚别想早睡了。

“明天一早还要开会。”他小声咕哝句，却顺从地张开腿，任Ben脱掉他的睡裤。

“真是的，分开这么久，你都不想我吗？”Ben抱怨着在他颈窝里舔来舔去，像要让Matt沾染上他的气味似的抱住怀里人磨蹭。

“我都打算做晚餐给你了，还不够吗？”

Ben熟练地摸到床头的润滑剂，挤到手里润湿手指，插进Matt下面的小洞里。一边进入一边迫不及待接吻，烟草气息的男人味被送进Matt口中，两个人明显的体型差异，Matt完全被Ben罩在身下，敞开自己上下同时承受Ben的侵入和占有。

两人躺着的大床是Ben亲手做的，白天完成工地里的工作，晚上在租住的小公寓里和Matt研究设计图和工艺细节，动手施工时每颗铆钉都敲打的特别仔细，告诉Matt，一定要对接好，不然动一下就响个不停怎么行。

事实证明，亲力亲为的效果真的很好。两人一起睡了这么多年，从来不用有顾忌。

大床很稳，Ben进出得愈发得心应手，Matt抱紧身上像楔子一样嵌入他体内的人，尽管拥有自己的建筑公司后，Ben现在不必再做工地上的辛苦活计，不过常年劳作锻炼出的一身结实精悍的肌肉一点没消失。Matt不禁着迷地抚摸自己没有的强壮线条，Ben也因此更加兴奋，操得格外用力。

只做一次显然无法让Ben满足，射精过后的高潮余韵中，Ben吻着Matt汗湿的肩膀和颈窝，双手在圆实的臀瓣上不住揉捏。

满是汗水。

Matt感觉出他又蠢蠢欲动，并且一只手不老实地往前面摸。算一算差不多也在安全期中，虽然不管过多久心里还是非常抗拒，他依然像之前的每一次那样按捺心里的不安，羞耻，以及厌恶，闭眼默许。

他们能走到这一步很不容易，他不想对全盘接收他的男人有所保留。

“我不是故意的，这里流了好多水，我一动就滑进来了。”Ben含住他的耳垂，坏坏笑着说，手指继续拨弄Matt阴囊下面多出来的小小入口，挑开细小的唇肉，玩弄洞口溢出来的粘滑水液。

理论上，这里是天生用来接纳男人的地方，不过毕竟是违背常理的存在，和后穴一样紧窄得不行，Ben又特别大，每次也要提前用手指扩张。

可是被手指抚弄描摹的羞耻感甚至超过了阴茎的插入。

Matt松开咬得湿红的嘴唇，还带着上一波情欲沙哑的嗓音低声说：“差不多可以了，你慢点就好了。”

“遵命～”

Ben抬起健壮的腰胯，叹息着挺进水泞不堪的阴道里。

内壁黏膜被粗壮的性器撑大，摩擦着搅动咕唧咕唧的水声。Matt眼皮都羞红了，攀紧Ben的脖颈。正酣畅着的男人自上凝视住他，心里溢满温柔和怜惜，却忍不住恶劣地脱口说：“孩子都生过了，还这么紧。”

Matt无暇提醒他Violet是剖出来的，他的下腹上还有浅浅的疤印。Ben进来以后越动越快，下面刚被操过一轮还无法完全合拢的肛口也像一起用力吞咽似的紧闭上，在Ben每次激烈进出间时开时合。

更多光滑的水液从两个入口里流出。

Matt含着声音，不敢太大声，两边眼尾各一道长长的水迹，隐进散到枕上的碎发里。

柔顺的金色发丝映着昏黄灯光，Ben按住Matt的两手分到头侧，吻舔掉他眼尾的泪水，一直吻到濡湿的金发，像埋进蜂蜜色甜美的河水里，微波荡漾。

 

2.

整体上，Ben是个粗心大意的男孩子，十七岁之前丝毫没注意到自己最好的朋友有什么异样。虽然Matt总是回避和他一起洗澡；虽然他没见过第二个像Matt这样拼命打工的同龄人，问他赚钱做什么用他也不说；虽然他偶尔也会在Matt因为突然身体不适取消他们的外出计划时笑话他怎么像个女孩子，动不动就闹“那几天”；虽然他总能看到妈妈和Matt妈妈打电话讲悄悄话，见他经过就可疑地把他支开，他也理解为大人们又在密谋对他们做什么可恶的事，还拿来讲给Matt听，这些他统统没真往心里去。

后来Ben想，他其实有无数次机会早点发现Matt身体的秘密，就不会让他一个人辛苦那么久，遇到那么尴尬的情况了。

 

高二这年Ben的身体突然抽高，因为跳级的关系，他和Matt只差了一届，这是他们一起读高中的最后一年。同往常一样，假期里两人一起到棒球队训练。

Matt是很厉害的投手，或者说，他以为自己是。棒球训练和剧团演出都是最开心的时间，即使身体不适他也不想错过，何况他习惯性催眠自己他并没有不适，好像心里这样认定后就会成为事实似的。

现实往往不会如天真的年轻人所愿。Matt在练习投球时被不愿承认的剧痛击倒，全身冷汗不停，脸上褪尽血色，白得像张纸。

和他对练击球的Ben马上扔下球棒，喊着Matt的名字朝他跑过去。

“怎么回事？你还好吗？”Ben蹲下，把倒地的好友半抱进怀里，撩开他迅速被冷汗浸湿的金发。

Matt白着脸摇摇头，想拨开碍事的前发，双手却没办法从剧痛的小腹上移开，还好Ben替他这么做了。

队里一起训练的同学也纷纷围上来，正处在敏感时期的Matt现在其实很怕众人的注意力放在他身上，怕突然出现意外让人看穿他的秘密。

“让一让，他要喘不过气了。你们接着练吧，我带他到休息室去。”Ben挥手赶走围拢他们的吃瓜群众，脱下自己宽大的外套罩住Matt，把他打横抱起来。

 

休息室里开着窗，外面练习的当当的击球声不时传进来。

Ben抱着Matt走进来，把他放在换衣用的长凳上，然后就不知道该怎么办了。

“给我倒杯热水吧。”Matt盖着Ben的球衣外套，把自己团得小小的减轻腹痛，小声对站住盯着他看的大个子说。

Ben“哦”了一声忙跑去倒水。

男休息室里没人有喝热水的习惯，Ben现找电水壶现加水烧热。

球衣外套上还有Ben的汗水味，青春飞扬的男性荷尔蒙味道。Matt盖的位置很高，一直拉到鼻尖，透过外套衣领看着衣服主人为他忙前忙后的背影，不知怎么眼底突然酸热，模糊了视线。

他在Ben端着热水回来前擦干眼睛。

不擅长照顾人的大男孩粗手粗脚扶Matt坐起来，靠着自己举杯喂他水喝。

水很烫，Matt喝得很慢，因此很清晰地感受到熏热的水汽如何一点点流进他的身体捂暖全身。

他和别人不一样。

这个念头第无数次悲哀地划过他的脑海。他正出神，Ben忽然伸手摸上他的小腹，在那个凄楚的位置揉按。

Matt：“⋯⋯”

“看你刚刚一直揉突然不揉了，是不是累了？我来替你，虽然你背着我吃好吃的吃坏肚子。”男孩变得愈发像磁铁的嗓音半笑着说。

Matt紧绷的身体渐渐在温暖宽厚的怀抱里放松下来。放在腹部的左手悄悄移开，像戒备的野生动物最终对信任的人露出柔软肚皮。

Ben的手和他的人一样修长厚实，手掌宽大，按在小腹上像敷了个暖暖的热水袋。潜伏在那里的疼痛好似也知道这次的外援格外强大，纷纷犹疑着退潮。

真的有安抚效果。

Matt从懂事起就织起的盔甲仿佛也被男孩的温柔软化，有片刻他忽然很想放任自己躺进身后坚实的怀中，什么都不去管，不去想，暂时把一切都交给眼前他可以信任，可以对他露出柔软肚皮的男孩处理。

他忍不住唾弃自己。

一直以来，他从不允许自己出现这种柔软，懦弱的情绪，他是个钢铁般的男孩子，就算生理上有一点缺陷，也是实打实的男孩子。

况且那点缺陷迟早会被他消除。

所以，纵然他个子不高，身材也不强壮，但是论打架他从来不会输，还会挺身保护邻居家的弟弟们，替他们解决麻烦，Ben还因此给他取了“不良小野猫”的绰号。

但是一直警惕炸毛真的太累了。他也想在温暖的炉火边蜷下来，对人露出肚皮。

窗口传进来的击球声和午后阳光一样慵懒绵长，催人入睡。

Matt在犹豫不决的挣扎间真的有要睡着的倾向，像没进一片和煦的海水里，闭上眼。

“好点了吗？”Ben换了只手继续揉，Matt也随之倚到Ben的另一侧怀抱。大男孩低头看他，轻声问。

Matt睁开眼，蓝眼睛和上方深邃的深色双眼对视。

“别动。”Ben忽然说，伸手擦拭Matt的眼尾。“给你揉揉肚子而已，不用这么感动吧？”

“我睡着了。”Matt偏头躲开他的手指，抬头看着他，声音有些瓮声瓮气，“说明你揉得很舒服，按摩技术不错。”

“我还有其他不错的技术，你要不要试试？”Ben勾勾唇角。从他的角度，Matt扬起的脸更显得尖俏，惺忪的蓝眼睛像蒙层水雾，哑着嗓子问他，什么技术？

Ben忽然忘了自己想说什么。

不知什么时候起，他每次看到Matt都会产生一种奇怪却很熟悉的感觉，开始他以为是因为天气，或者心情，或者什么古怪的外因诱导的结果，然而这种让他捉摸不清的感觉一直持续到现在，后来Ben恍然明白，原来那种感觉可以称之为饥饿。

真奇怪，他看到自己从小到大的好朋友竟然会觉得饿。

Ben舔舔嘴唇，莫名的饥饿感像海啸一样席卷了他，迅疾狂猛。他的头脑出现短暂的空白，回过神时发现自己在缩短和Matt间的距离。

虽然他们已经离得很近了，姿势暧昧地抱在一起。

说不清是Ben意识到Matt的嘴唇在自己眼前缓慢放大而踩下刹车，还是Matt更先推开了他。

休息一会儿，Matt的确没那么难受了，攒了点力气从Ben的怀里坐起来，低声问他，“你今天不是还要和女朋友约会么，该去了吧。”

许久，Ben点点头，人却没急着走。

外形实在出众，Ben一上高中就交了女朋友。外人看起来很稳定，只有Ben自己知道，他只是懒得换，懒得断而已。男人都是要交女朋友的不是么，至于对象是谁他好像也不是很在意。

他不走，Matt也没再催，把喝完的水杯递给他，让他再接一杯。

“水有点凉了。”Ben摸摸水壶说，按下开关重新加热。

Matt想说温的也可以，不过最后忍住了，再热一次，Ben就能多留一会儿了。

“说起来，都快毕业了也不见你交过女朋友，为什么不找一个？”Ben等着水加热，想起来什么问。

“我要打工，还要参加剧团排演，球队的训练，哪像你那么闲。”Matt说。

“雇主没怀疑你的身份证是假的吗？雇佣童工啊。”水烧开，Ben把冒着热气的水杯递给Matt，挑起他的尖下颌左右看看，“比我大两岁，说出去谁信。”

Matt挥开他，他是长得嫩了点，毛发也不旺盛，个子还矮，Ben真是会聊天，精准地专说他不爱听的话。

 

这一天最后Ben也没去赴女友的约会，也是在这一天，他知道了好朋友努力隐藏的秘密。

Matt连背包一起带进Ben家的卫生间，像看什么棘手物品一样和背包对峙着，但是不管他再怎么抗拒，身体的特征也不会消失。他咬咬牙，拿出妈妈悄悄塞到包里的卫生棉条。

Matt从卫生间出来，Ben奇怪地看着他，“你是不是受伤了？”

Matt也奇怪，“怎么？”

Ben向他指指自己的床。

看到床单上的血迹，Matt全身都凉透了。

“你先出去。”空白了几秒钟，Matt喉结滑动，艰难地说。

“这是我的房间⋯⋯”

“你先出去！”

 

仿佛他不出去Matt马上就会哭出来了。

Ben站在自己卧室门外想。是不是他让Matt来他家休息看球赛的提议错了。但这是他们一起做过无数次的事。

房间里静悄悄，Ben等的时间不长，最多不超过二十分钟。门从里打开。门后的Matt低头，发丝垂到眼前半遮住双眼。他什么也没说让Ben进来。Ben在他转身前看到金发下发红的眼眶。

时间很短，但是Ben确定自己没看错。

床上的床单被撤换下来，Matt常来他家，对他的物品归置存放都很了解。

阳台上飘着洗干净的旧床单。刹那间，Ben觉得自己想通了什么，却又好像更疑惑了。

Matt为什么总是回避和他一起洗澡。为什么他没见过第二个像Matt这样拼命打工的人。为什么问他赚钱做什么用他也不说。为什么他偶尔突然取消外出计划——就像今天。还有妈妈们隐秘的电话。

他们在瞒着他什么。

 

 

3.

仿佛浓烈夏日。

房间里门窗紧锁，一室汗湿热气在墙壁间跌撞回荡，粗重的喘息和娇吟像海潮退了又涨。

为了照顾Matt缺失的安全感，做爱的地方必须无人有顶，三百六十度无缝隙死角，且不能有镜子和反光。在他们经济宽裕搬到大房子后，Ben索性自己打造一张有床顶的帷幔大床。

细腻的纱幔像把他们裹进一个茧里。

宛如和世界隔绝的私密氛围让Matt渐渐卸下防备，被身上的男人每次抽插占有间情不自禁战栗喘息。

“该给Violet生个小妹妹了。”

Ben重重在花穴里顶了下，尽管被大量水液浸湿，不该存在的地方仍过于紧窄了，费力吞咽着男人超出常人的巨大，每次被不甘愿地顶开，又依依不舍地挽留。见Matt半闭着蓝眼睛，微张嘴唇，连蹙眉的力气也快没有了，于是放慢速度，给爱人点休息的时间，从狂野地掠夺变成漫不经心地采摘，两手还是霸道按在Matt头侧，壮硕的身躯把下面斯文秀气的人围在自己怀里，在与世隔绝的小世界里再竖起一道屏障。

密不透风的隐秘和安全。

Matt像被浓烈日光笼罩的冰淇淋，不可抗拒地甜美融化。

他蹭蹭正亲吻他潮红脸颊和耳廓的Ben，轻轻吐气回道：“不行。”

“为什么？”Ben抬头，两人纠缠的体温稍稍分开，“现在不比七年前了，那时我们没准备好，让你吃了很多苦，但是现在我们都有能力照顾好对方和宝宝，Violet都开口了，你忍心不满足女儿的愿望？”

提起这个敏感话题Matt不自觉撅嘴，偏头躲开上方的注视，闷闷说：“Violet出生后我们不是说好了，在我准备好以前都会做措施，最好少用前面，我都妥协不跟你乱来计较了，你不要得寸进尺。”

Ben没有立刻回答，只是在上面继续看着他。两人仍离得极近，男人的呼吸急促落在他脸上。Matt放软了语气小声又说，“你又没戴套，听话不要射在里面。”

还是没有回答。

Matt舔了下嘴唇，知道自己的话大概又要让Ben不高兴了，但这是他不能突破的底线，他也不想因此和打算共度一生的人闹不愉快。于是他动动酸软的腰，将因为持续的快感而开始微微打颤的双腿更分开了点。其实他已经很累了，辛苦工作一天，明天还不是假日，Ben每次都要很久，他被弄得高潮两三次了，Ben还一次都没射。

Matt仍用行动让步做出邀请，只要不让他再怀孕，今晚Ben想怎样都可以。

然而按住他的男人却松开手，向后一撤，蓄势待发的性器从他体内退了出去。

被堵在里面的潮水跟着流出来。

Matt轻颤，嘴撅得更高了，心里突然涌出的酸胀让他整个人跟着下沉。正想把腿合拢，却感到男人扶着自己粗大的前端顶开他下面的后穴。

刚被狠操过一次的肛口还维持着湿软。Ben浅浅抽动试探几下一口气插了进来。里面还有他留下没来得及清理的东西，此刻正好充当润滑，在新一轮挤压摩擦间湿靡作响。

Ben顶弄着，猛然捞起Matt的腰背换个侧躺的姿势，让Matt发僵的细腿垂下来休息，同时将他夹得更紧。

比他小了不止一圈的Matt完全陷进他的怀里。他一边从下往上再把肠道操开，一边啄吻Matt汗湿的额头，孩子气似的赌气说，“就要射在里面。”

 

 

*

Matt有个神奇的功能，极度困倦时像关闭了身上所有接收器，穿衣能睡着，吃饭能睡着，走路也能睡着，同时又不耽误穿衣吃饭走路，在正事开始前一秒立即清醒过来。

他忘了被Ben塞进车里前，他是怎么穿衣洗漱吃好早餐的，也忘了是谁打理好女儿，为女儿做了同样的事。

早高峰时期，路上拥堵。Matt头磕到车窗上，迷迷糊糊睁开眼。车已停下，外面有熙攘的儿童喧闹声，接着车门打开又关上，黑色大切诺基重新启动。

一种周而复始的，重复过无数遍的熟悉感突然击中他。

他想起最早坐在Ben的副驾上，被他车接车送的学生时代，到后来两人从家里搬出来独立带女儿生活，Ben忙于生计时常出差，他不得不自己学会开车。生活安稳后仿佛回到过去，只不过Ben从接送他自己，变成接送他和女儿。

Matt胡乱想着，脑子还不大清醒，身体却自动向Ben转过去，等男人在他的脸颊唇角印下告别吻，往他手里塞杯热烘烘的早餐咖啡，替他整理好领带和睡乱的金发，给他戴上眼镜。

车子如往常在公司前一个街口停下，Matt惺忪走进办公大厦，模糊的念头忽然十分清晰，脚步轻快带着笑容走出电梯门，一一和遇到的同事点头问好。

 

特意早起想和仰慕的Matt总监乘同一班电梯的女助理，站在街对面的邮筒后面捂住嘴，错过了难得的偶遇。

中午食堂用餐的八卦时间，两位前辈熟练地交换各种新鲜情报。Mary思考着要不要向对她照顾有加的前辈们讲自己早上的见闻。她犹豫不决，Lucy和Jane当她还在总监已经有了女儿的打击中没恢复，Jane想起什么拿出手机说，“我不是说我表兄的朋友有个同学和Matt在同一所高中来着么，前些日子他回母校看到了这个发给我。”

手机屏幕上显示的，是一张集体合影，老照片特有的模糊褪色质感，照片上一水的年轻高中男孩，穿着统一的棒球队服。Mary一眼认出了一群高大男生里相对娇小还显得很青涩稚气的总监先生，以及旁边搂着他肩膀的高壮男生。

正是早上车里亲吻他的男人。

 

 

Matt揉揉仍然酸软的后腰，昨晚又过火了，Ben像发泄不满似的，在他累得快睡着喊停后又做了一次，当然还是用后面，害他那个部位现在还一阵阵酸热发麻。Matt咬着嘴唇把背后的靠枕抽出来抱到怀里，幸好上午工作顺利，然而还没来得急休息片刻，突然接到上司的紧急电话。

公司原定下月举行的国际年会场地突然被取消，临时再找这样大型的场地不容易，上司正火大，想起来Matt有朋友做建筑装修业，让Matt问问对方能不能联系到合适的地方。

Matt的这个朋友就是Ben。放下上司电话，Matt哼了一声，看昨晚Ben不把他操晕过去不罢休的样子就知道小小的别扭还没抚平。骄傲又霸道的狮子座，如果这个时候跟他说有事找他帮忙，他大概会很开心吧。

带着矛盾又甜蜜的心情，Matt拨通Ben的电话。

 

巧的是，年会前一周Ben又出差了，正好年会当天回来。不放心女儿一个人在家，Matt把Violet带到会场，找个安静的角落让她做功课或者自己玩。

这还是Matt第一次把女儿带到同事面前，只见过小家伙照片的同事们见到真人都燃烧起八卦之魂，趁Matt不在时假借送糖果名义，围着小姑娘问东问西。

Matt接到Ben的电话，Ben刚下飞机跟他报平安，Matt说：“那正好你来接下Violet，这边人太多，乱哄哄的，还是让她回家吧。”

讲完电话回到休息室，Matt看到总围着他转的三个女下属，正围着他的女儿。

 

Violet礼貌接过阿姨们给她的印着迪士尼公主造型的口红糖果，知道拿了人家东西就要回答人家问题，被问到怎么不见她妈妈时，乖巧答道：“爸爸妈妈都太忙了，连给我生小妹妹的时间都没有。”

Lucy和Jane窃喜着难得的八卦机会，绞尽脑汁怎样问得不那么明显又能问出真材实料。只有Mary心里奇怪，怎么小姑娘说的和她看到的不太一样，突然忧心难道总监在搞婚外情，还是和一直交好的同性朋友。

 

Matt挤过人群回到女儿身边，女下属们见总监回来都停下话头，虽然很不甘心，听到总监说有朋友来接Violet回家，还是把老老实实把酷似总监的小可爱物归原主。

三个人跟在Matt后面说要送送他们，一路不停在夸Violet聪明懂事又漂亮，Matt听得心里高兴，一直和她们走到门口。

正看到Ben从一辆车上下来，回头和车里的金发红唇美女说着什么。

Ben也看到Matt，挥手同车里的人告别，身高腿长，穿着合体的西装几步走到Matt面前，很自然地把Violet抱进自己怀里。

Ben向明显和Matt一起过来的三个女同事打了招呼，却没急着走。

Matt用眼神问他你想干嘛。

Ben一手抱着女儿，一手揽着Matt肩膀，引他们往会场里走，开玩笑似的说：“好歹这个场地也是我帮你们联系的，我怕你们老板感念我的小忙寝食难安，特意过来给他个机会向我当面道谢咯。”

女同事们适时捧场献出笑声。

Ben低头附到Matt耳边，“让我把女儿带走，好方便你和下属们一起快活快活？”

被他高大的身材挡着，Matt放心大胆地瞪了他一眼，心想我还没问你那个陌生女司机是怎么回事，你倒质问我？

看了眼男人厚实肩头的口红印和粉底印，Matt鼓了下脸颊，最终没说话。

 

4.

“这个给你。”

“什么？”

Matt抬头，看到Ben递给他一小叠现金。

“上次替你去打工赚的钱啊。”Ben塞进他衣袋里，“还有我自己打工赚的。上周在剧院找了份卖票的工作。不管你是在为了什么攒钱，算我一份好了。”

Matt呆呆看着比自己高出半头的高大男孩。

他知道自己不应该要Ben的钱，但是更知道他找不到理由拒绝。从他们还是小毛孩认识的时候开始，两人对钱财的归属从来没划分清楚过，你有钱就用你的，我有钱就用我的，不分彼此的习惯一直延续到现在，没理由突然改变。

虽然他那么努力攒钱完全是出于私人原因。

“看你都快累晕倒了，别那么辛苦啦。”Ben搭上他的肩膀，Matt还有点不适应，比小他两岁的邻家弟弟突然变得又高又壮，随便一搂他他就像陷进对方怀里。

因为身体原因，Matt一直都对别人的肢体接触非常戒备，但是Ben除外。也许是从小习惯了对方的黏人，对Ben动不动就上手上脚竟然没有很排斥。甚至还能在不想见人的时期，躺在Ben的床上，盖着他的被子睡着。

那天Ben发现了他不太对劲，他难过地挣扎着要不要对自以为对他知根知底的好友说出自己隐瞒多年的秘密。他从没想过要对谁说出来，懂事起就打定主意攒够钱后就把这个不堪的秘密埋进坟墓里。

Matt不断舔湿嘴唇，舌尖上的话和眼眶里的泪水一同原地打转。他低头没去看Ben，而被他赶出去的房间主人回来后只是关上门，什么也没问他。

“你还不舒服？去我床上再躺会儿吧。”

Ben推他转身向床边走。转过去背对着Ben的刹那，Matt眼里的水雾再也忍不住，一长串水迹马上流到尖尖的下颌上。Matt用衣袖擦干净，瓮声瓮气说：“可我还要打工。”

“我替你去。”

高壮的男孩把他摁坐到床上，蹲下来帮他脱鞋，脱外套。脱到一半，几颗大滴的水滴落到拉着他衣摆的骨节分明的长手上。Ben的手停顿半秒，接着从旁边拽了几张抽纸递给Matt，然后继续手上的工作，帮萎靡的小哥哥把身上的外套脱下来。

Ben什么都没问也什么都没说。

Matt的话堵到喉咙里，酸胀的感觉涌到眼底，泪水就怎么都无法止住。

开始Ben大概还想装什么都没看见，但是Matt的泪越流越凶，他轻声叹口气，一把把两手捂住眼睛浑身抖个不停的人搂进怀里，拥紧。

小小的Matt完全陷入他的怀抱中，被他有力的手臂锁在世界上最安全的地方。Matt一直很坚强，从来没哭得这么厉害过，但是一旦开了头，仿佛就要把这十几年辛苦隐忍的所有委屈都在Ben的怀里哭干。

也许是情绪太激动，后来肚子又开始痛，Matt哭不动了，靠着Ben小声抽泣。

Ben把渐渐平稳下来的人放进自己的被窝里，盖好棉被。Matt哭得打着小嗝，给Ben讲打工要注意的事。

Ben走了，剩他一个人在Ben的房间里，Ben的床上，被窝里，竟哭着哭着就在满是另一个人清爽张扬的荷尔蒙味道包围中，睡着了。

 

“剧院工作要早起吧，看你能坚持几天。”倚着熟悉的胸膛，那天在这个怀里哭得一塌糊涂的丢人记忆清晰浮现。Matt脸色微涨，轻声笑笑说。

 

没想到Ben坚持了很久，直到他们相继退学，换到更赚钱的建筑工地工作。

Matt开了一个两人的联名账户，把他们赚来的钱都存到一起。距离需要的数字还有段距离，不过在他们的努力下在稳步靠近。

换作任何人，Matt都绝不会接受对方和他一起存钱的好意，但是Ben的话，他不知怎么这么容易就同意了，好像他们本来就是一个共同体。不过他心里多少对Ben抱有歉意，Ben无条件支持他，他却还只顾着自己的感受没有对他坦白。

然而有的时候，Matt又会有种Ben已经知道了的错觉。在几次他身体不舒服不想出门，Ben也没有来找他时，或者他一如往常等球队训练结束，不用公共浴室，被人笑话Ben出来替他打掩护时。

Matt知道Ben的妈妈是知道这件事的，有时忍不住怀疑是不是她告诉了Ben。可是Ben对他的态度却没有什么异常，还和以前一样互相取笑，互相帮忙，继续做以前一起做的事，参加球队和剧团的活动，看球赛和电影。不过，也不是完全一样。

一种微妙的，像糖芽一样模糊不清又疯狂滋长的暧昧感连在两人之间。

明明见面出来玩都是以前的日常，但是最近莫名说着话突然就停下来，互相别别扭扭看几眼，隔了会儿再假装什么都没发生过继续下个话题。

 

Matt躺在床上无聊地想。摸摸隐隐坠痛的小腹，似乎又到了一个周期，他虽然不愿意去算日子，但是心里也知道个大概，应该还会再过几天。思考着要不要起身准备去打工，还是让Ben代他去。

正值高中的最后一个暑假，Matt已经收到了哈佛的录取通知书，再开学他就是大学生了。

夏天闷热，房间里开着窗，天秤座的Matt正犹豫不决时，忽然听到窗外传来熟悉的喊他名字的声音。

他从床上爬起来，探身窗外朝Ben挥挥手，让他上来。

Ben进门带着一份波士顿派给Matt，对他说：“我来给你送这个，一会儿打工我替你去吧。”

Matt打开纸袋，拿出里面松软诱人的海绵蛋糕，“你替我去干什么？你今天不是也有排班。”

“你没事啊？”Ben看看他问，“我还以为你到日子了。”

正把蛋糕往嘴里送的Matt猛然停住。Ben大概也意识自己说漏嘴，挠挠头尴尬地想找补，“呃⋯⋯”

“你知道了？”

Matt放下蛋糕，背对着Ben的逆光背影像隔了层无形的凝固胶体，没回头轻声问。

“嗯。有疑惑，然后偷听了妈妈们的电话。”Ben半边脸皱了下，爽快承认。迟疑半秒，压低声音由衷说，“你知道你可以信任我的。”

Matt低头咬住嘴唇。

纸袋里的蛋糕散发着清香，是Matt喜欢的奶油口味，夹心里还有坚果碎和焦糖浆。他清楚Ben是个粗心的人，也是个聪明的人，他早该发现的不是么，他的好朋友总在对的时候给他送来需要补充的甜食，那颗聪明善于数学和记牌的大脑能准确计算出他自己都记不住的周期。

无言的沉默再次来临，Ben看着他凝固的背影，等他消化接受这些信息。

“你也知道我知道这点。”Matt偏过头，午后阳光把他的侧影勾勒道光边，模糊了他脸上的表情，“我想过告诉你的，但是⋯⋯这不是容易启齿的话。不过既然你知道了，那我就坦白和你说，我打工存钱⋯⋯是在攒手术费，希望能在大学时把手术做了，然后就可以交女朋友了，和你一样。”

“跟你说过我已经分手了。”Ben看着Matt在光线里转过身。

Matt脸上的表情出乎意料的柔和，没有气愤也没有羞耻，甚至对Ben笑了下，“我知道，但是你还会找新的不是吗。”

“不会了。”Ben肯定说，烦恼地抓了把剪短的毛刺短发，“说实话我也不想发现，那我就不会这么为难了。”

“你为难什么？”Matt偏头问。

“你真不知道？你没有感觉吗？”

Matt思索着摇摇头。

Matt站在窗边的书桌前，Ben离他有几步距离，但是不知怎么，刚刚还看着他说话的大男孩突然一步迈到他眼前，抬起他的尖下巴，在他惊讶的表情中，低头吻住了他。

 

 

Matt之前一直在一家音像店打工，后来Ben兼职的剧院有了空缺，便把他叫了过去。两人轮流倒班，倒来倒去就变成一同上班一同下班。

晚上剧院关门后，他们找了家24小时营业的快餐店吃了夜宵，一起散步到Matt家门口。路上经过一座公园，两人拐进一段幽静的散步小道里。

路灯昏暗，夏日树木浓郁的香气和熏热的空气微妙膨胀。Ben见四周无人，便牵起Matt的手。

安静走了一阵，Ben斜眼矮他半头正垂眼看脚下的好友，舔圈嘴唇，同往常一样和他讨论新上映的电影。

手仍牵着，换成十指交握。

Matt“嗯嗯”应着，摸摸上翘的鼻尖，这样的情形快一个月了，他还是不免感到面上热涨。

“我真是很恨自己怎么这么晚察觉。”那天浅尝辄止的吻后，男孩抱住呆楞的Matt说。“现在说出来好像占你便宜，把你当成女孩似的。”

听到自己最忌讳的词，Matt抬起鼓起来的脸，目光很凶的看向Ben。

Ben马上举手安抚他，“你也知道自己不像吧。如果是想找女孩，我找谁不行。”

Matt还是瞪着他。

总之，Ben的表白糟糕透了，但是等他再亲下来，仿佛Matt不答应他就不放开时，Matt也神奇地没推开他。

 

Ben的体型比Matt大了一圈不止，手型也是，牢牢把Matt手攥在自己掌心里。走出浓郁的花香树影，路灯明晃晃的光亮投向过往行人，两人自然松开手。

各自擦干满是汗水的手心。

Matt也不知道自己哪根劲不对，自那天后就和Ben谈起无人的地方偷偷牵手，有人的地方再自然放开的恋爱。除了牵手和偶尔接吻，一切都和原来一样，两人仍形影不离，每天Ben去找Matt一起出门，晚上再送他回家，所以周围谁都没发现他们突然谈起恋爱。

Matt听到楼上家里的电视声，想和Ben道别。Ben却眼前一亮，看到Matt家楼下的路灯坏了，高兴拉着他走进房屋侧面皂荚树的树影里，圈住Matt的腰，低头密实堵上去。

Matt对这样偶尔的偷袭不算意外，伸手回搂住他的脖颈，踮脚仰头抬高自己，微启唇缝，任Ben探进舌尖勾着他吻了一会儿。但是吻着吻着，他渐渐觉得变了味道。

腰上的手臂勒得愈发紧，几乎把他拔地抱起来，以便吻得更深更方便。Ben第一次吻他这样久和深，陷进他怀里的Matt忽然感到超出负荷，两人混合的津液都快从唇边满溢出来。热气蒸腾，他推了下Ben，但是男孩没松开，扣在他腰侧的一只手向上托住他的后脑，又吻了片刻，脑袋快要烧成浆糊的Matt听到青春勃发的男孩粗喘着在他耳边问，“什么时候可以去开房？”

 

5.

“你先去洗澡吧。”

Matt在房间里转了一圈，又走回来，手脚都不知道该放哪里好的样子，对Ben说让他去洗澡。

“你不一起？”

“你先去⋯⋯”

“好吧。”Ben勾勾唇角没勉强他，心里知道Matt肯来和他开房已经是突破极限。

浴室门关上，很快传出哗哗水声。

Matt紧张舔舔嘴唇，对接下来要发生的事十分不安，但是并不后悔或者想离开。至少眼下还没有。

暑假就快结束，不久Matt就要去哈佛读书了。还差一年毕业的Ben努力了两周来说服他，让他信任，他们不是随便玩玩，是很认真地在交往，身体交融是每对情侣的必经之路，并且向他保证可以不用前面，如果他感到不适随时停下来。

天秤座的Matt听他的话随他坐上了通往市郊的巴士。

怕被认识的人看到，两人不敢找街区附近的旅馆，特意乘车横穿整个波士顿，到城市另一端。从小到大，他和Ben一起坐了无数次车，去看电影，去旅行，去找朋友，但这一次是去一起开房。

 

“该你了。”

不久Ben洗好披着浴袍出来，一抬头吓了一跳。

下午的旅馆房间忽然一片漆黑，所有窗帘拉得严严实实，灯也没开。坐在沙发里的Matt站起来，涨红的脸隐在黑暗里，趁Ben还没看不清楚急忙钻进浴室。

不好意思承认，他在Ben洗澡时检查了两遍门窗都已关好锁好，窗帘没有一丝缝隙。

整个房间像个密闭幽暗的容器。

被Ben抱到床上压倒时，他深信了这点。

Ben开了门口的落地灯，亮度调到最暗。Matt仰躺在他身下，大男孩魁梧的体型完全罩住他，两手拢在他身侧，进一步把他与这个世界隔绝。

微弱的薄光从Ben的身后晕开，近在咫尺的脸庞从暗处突显，更显得英俊和骨感分明。 男孩没急着做什么，而是压紧了Matt，像是用自己的体重让Matt安心，告诉他他现在很安全。

男孩高大，分量自然不轻，Matt的背部被压进床垫里，胸口以下和Ben紧密贴合，夹在男孩厚实的身板和床垫间，便错觉好似和他一起缓慢下沉，直到沉入海底。

身后的薄光像从和他们渐行渐远的海面上传来。

而他们一起进入了另一个世界。在那里只有他和Ben，他可以接受自己同别人不一样的身体。

 

Ben的吻不停落下来。

Matt眨眨蓝眼睛，感到眼尾流下湿湿的水迹，但是很快被身上的人吻干。

他张手抱住Ben。

男孩吻他的眼皮，吻他上翘的鼻尖，吻下面可爱的嘴唇。轻啄细舔，描摹他尖俏的下颌轮廓。Matt身上也只穿了一件旅馆提供的浴袍，不会儿就被吻到他脖颈和锁骨的Ben扯开，白色浴袍从肩膀滑下，露出圆润雪白的肩头。

Matt阖上双眼，在细碎微麻的挑逗下张开双唇。两手不禁松开，抓紧Ben肩头的布料。

两边的衣襟落到床上，Ben仔细舔着Matt的胸口。

也许是特殊的荷尔蒙的关系，Matt身量不高，骨架也不大，胸膛光滑平坦，一点没有欧美人常见茂密毛发，却有一层纤薄紧致的胸肌，在昏暗的光线里也白得发亮。

Ben含住一边尖小的乳粒，终于明白自己为什么看到Matt会有茫然的饥饿感。为什么看到Matt会联想到新鲜的切片面包，松软绵密的波士顿派。或者冒着热气的牛奶。从窗口淌进的蜂蜜色的阳光。

他想在一个明媚的下午，把怀里的人像面包一样剥开，带着柔软的拉丝和香气泡进牛奶里，含进口中，被顺滑的奶液和麦香浸湿唇齿。

他会缓慢的，毫不犹豫的吃进肚子里，连唇边的碎屑和奶滴都舔得干干净净。

现在，这种饥饿感再次击中Ben，但是他已经不会再感到茫然。

Matt自然被他健壮的体魄分开双腿，Ben的唇舌划过圆圆的肚脐，扯开他腰间唯一的约束。

闭紧双眼的Matt用力抓住Ben的肩头，眼尾又有水光涌现。

下体的遮盖马上要被掀开，他自己都没看过，懂事后也没再让任何人看过的地方就要暴露在Ben的面前。

Ben不确定肩上的压力是否想推开他，便停下来等了片刻，听到Matt浅浅的嘤咛转为了啜泣，马上抬身重新吻住他，在唇舌纠缠间低语说，“没关系，我不进去。”“别怕，交给我。”诸如此类让他安心的话，边说边探进一只手，摸上Matt光裸的腿间。

不管Matt愿不愿意，身体的本能反应并不受思想的控制。他十八岁了，还没交过女朋友，第一次和人这么亲密。躁动难耐的荷尔蒙早让他的男性器官硬挺起来，连阴囊后面不该存在的女性入口也流出湿滑的水迹。

浓烈的热吻又Matt陷入晕涨，等他回过神，Ben已经甩掉自己的浴袍，把他也剥个干净了。

Ben矮身含住了那个连右手的安抚也没享受过几次的地方。

头顶传来一声小小的惊呼，马上被Matt自己止住。

口中的性器和Matt本人一样斯文秀气，他们一起上卫生间时Ben见过好几次，并不陌生，但是从没想到总被捂得紧紧的下面，还藏着一个稀有的秘密。

Ben用嘴帮Matt服务着，手上悄悄越过囊袋，抚摸被唇肉拢住的甜美洞口。

仰躺的Matt马上扭动了下。

Ben按开他意图合拢的双腿，嘴上和手上的动作没停。

分开的腿隐隐发抖，Matt抽泣一声，咬住自己的手指，没再反抗。

摸了几下，两片阴唇就被入口流出的水液打湿，又粘又滑像吸引Ben的手指进到里面去。Ben看了眼Matt绷紧的下颌，应该又哭了，呜咽和喘息因为堵住的手指而断断续续。说好了不进前面，Ben就真的忍住好奇和欲望只是摸摸而已，到Matt在他口中释放出来也没有进去。

Matt在低泣中射了出来，睁开湿润的蓝眼睛望着幽暗的天花板出神，轻轻喘气。

Ben查过一些资料，不过对于特殊的体质构造也没什么定论。大概射精可以刺激下面多出来的阴道，Matt那里湿得厉害，透明的水液一直流到后面的肛口，Ben想湿成这样即使用后面做，应该也连润滑剂都不需要了。

趁着Matt瘫软失神全身放松，他用湿润的两指借着前面的水液插进后穴里，同时探起身，搂住还没平复喘息的人，轻吻怀里的额角嘴唇，帮Matt恢复。

 

他们来的时候刚过午饭时间，屋里光线昏暗，仿佛感受不到时间流逝。等Matt的后面被开拓得足够湿软，Ben的额头冒出一层细密的薄汗，肌肉鼓胀的宽厚背肌和手臂上也是，看着Matt的眼睛一点点进入他。

Matt有用手帮他套弄几下，却像是隔靴搔痒，除了把Ben撩拨得更心痒难耐社么效果也没有。

Matt别开眼，被吻得湿红的嘴唇微微撅起来，不去看Ben那处贲张勃发的大家伙。明明比他小两岁，却处处比他发育得更好更成熟，不仅比他高壮一大截，粗长的性器也和身高十分一致。

某种程度上，Ben拥有了他求而不得的东西。

让人艳羡的男孩低头吻上撅起的嘴唇，在他体内温柔挺动。

Matt回搂他，抚摸他强健的后颈。虽然求而不得，但是奇异地，和Ben在一起后就好像拥有了他的那些特质，对于自己求而不得的东西也没那么执着和介意了。

后穴里的Ben狠狠顶弄他下，像是提醒他专心。Matt猝不及防不禁叫了出来，马上咬住下唇，变成细细的轻哼。

“别忍着，这里挺贵的，隔音应该不错。”

Ben一边挺腰一边说。年轻力壮的男孩腰力惊人，虽然速度不算快，但是每下都撞得又实又狠，Matt便渐渐忍耐不住，蜷在Ben的怀里小声呻吟。

操了一阵，Ben进出得越发顺畅，不由加快了速度。他抬起Matt一条腿几乎压到胸前，宽硕的上身把Matt完全纳入自己的阴影里，握住身下人肉感的臀瓣外分，让被他撑满的穴口更张开，承受他的占有。

“真是不放心你。”肆意欺负人的男孩俯身低喘说，“到了大学也不能放松警惕知道么？等我去找你。”

Matt的眼尾又泛出水雾，只不过这次是被快感逼出的生理泪水。Ben的话他听到了，但是速度太快，他来不及消化就连同呻吟声一起被撞得粉碎。诱人的潮红从脸颊蔓延到雪白的胸口，Matt没有经验，甚至不知道让Ben慢一点，一味默默承受。

汗水交融，一重一软的呼吸声也混合一处密不可分。

后来还嫌不得劲，Ben把Matt抱起来，面对面抱坐的体位让自己送入得更深。Matt的前面不知道什么时候又射了一次，被操软的肠道吸紧了Ben，仿佛一辈子都无法离开他。年纪轻轻就极有掌控欲的男孩心里涌起巨大的柔情和满足感，对靠着他肩头，陷入晕眩的高潮里的恋人不断倾诉让人脸红心跳的下流话和爱语，一遍遍操开绞紧他的肠肉，用力到像是用身体让要离家的Matt牢牢记住他。

 

6.

Matt毕业后没人约束Ben，张扬的男孩便染上了些恶习，不时逃个课什么的，成绩下滑厉害，虽然Matt有威胁过Ben，不收敛就别来找他或者碰他，最后成绩是回来了，不过还是没能同校。

好在学校离家不远，Ben依然能粘着Matt，时常去找他玩。不过难得的遵守了两人的约定，整整两年多时间做爱都只用后面。

当然过程中难免不摸到那处敏感的地方，情潮上头，被摸或吻得很舒服的Matt有时来不及反应，就任Ben舔舔摸摸了。

最过头的时候也只是让Ben的手指进去，因为Ben很不高兴地说，“棉条都可以进去，我不可以？只是手指而已，又不会让你怀孕。”

他说着，正抚摸那处湿泞蜜穴的长指已经挑开唇肉浅浅插进一指。

Matt被他从后面侧搂着，后穴里含着他那根尺寸惊人的巨物被他上下顶弄。把他完全抱在怀里还有余裕的Ben低头含着他的耳廓一边低喘一边蛊惑他，肌肉贲张的手臂箍紧他的腰，在Matt仰头靠着他呻吟犹疑时，用手占有了他一直肖想的领地。

“好湿。”Ben看着怀里绷紧的小巧侧脸，故意翻搅里面流动的水液，满足叹息，“也好紧。”

宿舍里门窗紧闭，和第一次开房的旅馆一样暗压压像个隔绝外界的地底深渊。Matt确认过两次有锁的地方都好好锁住了，不会有人进来，却仍不免紧张和羞耻。

嘤咛，呜咽，和绞紧的水声。

闭阖的眼睫还挂着水珠，Matt低声糯糯喊，“不要⋯⋯”抓紧Ben埋进他股间的手腕。

半湿的金发蹭着Ben的颈窝，正在泻火的男孩一阵躁动，捻弄娇嫩乳尖的手从雪白的胸口滑到小腹，握住Matt硬挺的，随着他的抽插一晃一晃的阴茎。

“呜⋯⋯”

前面的性器落进Ben的大手里，嗞嗞流水的女性入口也含着他的手指，还有被撑满接近高潮边缘的后穴。

身体和精神上的强烈刺激不仅是对Matt。

前所未有的体验让Ben兴奋到了极点，挺动得更加凶猛，埋在后穴里的粗长器官仿佛又胀大几分，隔着一层湿嫩肉壁碰上另一洞口里的手指。

两个甬道同时被操出激烈的水声，和着宿舍单人床不堪重负的仿佛要散架的吱呀。

Matt当场不受控制地失声呻吟。纤瘦的他从头到脚陷入男友的掌控，热涨的晕红从脸颊耳廓一路冲向脖颈和前胸，与身后的Ben紧贴的背部也没有例外。

宿舍走廊里大概还有学生进进出出，在熟悉的集体环境里偷情的禁忌感尤为强烈。Matt抓住Ben欺负他的手却无力制止，一段时间后，前后抽插的速度和频率渐渐趋于同步，产生了仿佛共振般绝少体验到的极致高潮。

Ben感到被他的手指操得发热的阴道里喷出一股浓滑的水液，前面的性器也同时被逼到顶峰。他听着Matt被快感冲刷，染上哭腔的甜美声音，忍住被后穴绞紧的射精冲动，翻身将Matt彻底压到身下。

借着床垫的反弹，Ben按住眼前雪白的后背，几乎字面意义上把Matt操进床垫里。趴着被从后面狂猛占有的Matt，声音和眼泪都埋入红色格纹枕头里，前前后后不间断的汹涌高潮让酥麻的下体一阵阵失去知觉。他闭眼咬住枕套，有了遮挡，终于能大胆将喉咙和鼻腔里的声音释放些许，失去意识前模模糊糊想，下次一定不能再这么纵容Ben了。

 

但是半年后，还以为再也不能玩得这么过火的Ben却收到一份意外的邀请。

他看着面露羞涩，甚至还有隐约悲伤的恋人，不知道该对刚听到的消息做出什么反应。

“我的手术费攒的差不多了，向医生预约了手术，不知道会安排到什么时候，预计在三个月以后。顺利完成的话，我就能放心去做些想做的事了，也许能做个演员呢。”Matt笑笑说，但是看起来并没有想象中的那样开心。“我知道你一直也有这样的想法，那我们是不是该考虑下以后的人生规划了呢？或许应该先分开，各自好好想想清楚。”

“你要和我分手⋯⋯？”Ben反应过来，不可置信说，“所以为了安慰我你愿意让我用前面做一次？呵，看来我跟你说过的话你一个字都没听进去。”

Matt低头。他马上22岁了，还有一年大学毕业，终于能在毕业前实现自己多年的愿望。和Ben在一起很开心没错，无论是做朋友还是做恋人他们都那么合拍，他挣扎了很久，但是都无法抵挡内心忘掉过去，开始一段新的人生的渴望。他们还年轻，他觉得Ben也应该想清楚，要不要这么早就选择一条注定不平坦的路。

“我以为你一直想要试试的，既然不想那就算了。”他小声说。

“如果不试还和我分手吗？”

Matt没说话，表情说明一切。

“那走。”Ben生气地一把拉住他，“现在就找地方。”

 

 

相恋两年多，两人为了亲热也去过不少酒店，汽车旅馆。不过因为Matt身体原因，只找那种很安全的地方。

一前一后从卫生间出来，尴尬微妙的气氛像回到第一次。

Ben洗完澡不似来酒店前那么愤慨了，甚至有点无精打采。坐在沙发上的Matt起身拉住他的手，把往他往床边拽，另一手摸摸他胯间的位置，把半硬的器官摸到完全勃起，然后脱下浴袍躺到床上。

Ben的手攥成拳。

他一点也不想看到Matt这样，因为Matt越是主动越是弥补，就越说明他心里是真的坚决地想要分手。

Ben自暴自弃扯开自己身上的浴袍扔到地上。

没什么心情爱抚和接吻，进入的过程有些蛮横。真是可笑，曾经Ben幻想过如果有一天Matt同意他用前面，他觉得自己大概会像夹豆腐那样小心翼翼，温柔到不可思议的地步好好珍惜他。

无数个他们一起经历的，在下午开盏小灯的黑漆漆的酒店房间，两人浑身赤裸。但是这次Ben控制不住自己粗暴的冲动，他看得出Matt很痛，尖尖的小脸都皱到一起，用手遮住双眼，冷汗流进散开的金发里。但他仿佛意识和身体分离。无视了Matt提出戴套的请求，冷冷说，“有什么关系，反正就这一次而已，马上要去做手术了不是么？大不了我不射在里面，或者射完赶快弄出来。就这唯一一次还不让我尽兴，分手后你也不会好受吧。”

Matt咬住唇没再说话。

从没被比一根手指更粗的东西进入过的地方真的很紧。本来就是多余长出的地方，天生紧窄，甚至胜过后穴。Matt大张开腿，两手抓紧床单，不去看感觉却更敏锐。他试着咬住嘴唇隐忍，最终还是抵挡不过撕裂的痛楚，轻声呼痛。

Ben努力半天，只挤进一个头部，不过最大的顶端进去后面就容易多了。他明显感到自己顶破了什么，正在开拓从未被占领过的处女地。这个认知让他本能地开始骄傲，看到Matt痛得咬白嘴唇皱起脸，心里满怀的爱意和疼惜便同样不受控制地涨潮。

他低头吻掉Matt眼尾的泪，发现自己总是把比他大两岁的男友弄哭。虽然今天过后他们就不再是这样的关系了。

真的是最后一次，唯一的一次。

他小心挺动起来。

太过紧致，他被夹得也不太舒服。想起过去两年两人无数次温馨热烈的性爱，心里就像落下把透明短锯，执着地锯开血肉模糊的心脏看看，里面还有多少甜蜜浓情的回忆。

他伏在Matt身上，额头抵着Matt偏过去的发顶，一个姿势保持到结束。

密封的房间里只有沉闷的喘息声。

像上刑似的抽插持续数十下后，Ben在被操开的甬道里进出得逐步顺畅。果然是天生用来承受男人的地方，即使疼痛也生理性分泌出大量水液润滑，待找到和前面阴茎相连的敏感带后，痛软的男性部位也有了感觉。

Matt呼痛的哼声变了味道，脸上的表情也是。

难耐的甜腻和娇软气息像浓雾后朝日初升的海面，一些他们都没见过的绮丽光泽自遥远的天际初露端倪。

Ben从Matt脸上看出了他陌生，但是本能感到羞耻的欢愉。于是知道自己找对了地方，两手撑在Matt头侧让他无处逃避，年轻健壮的腰杆也操得愈发卖力。

“难怪你又白又矮，体毛都没多少，就是因为这里像个女人。”Ben故意用语言刺激他。

“天生该被男人干的地方，这么操你爽不爽？”

“别骗自己了，说要做手术，你也很舍不得吧？很想体验下这里被男人干的感觉？要不要我更用力点？”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯你够了！我不要做了⋯⋯”眼底本来就有一层湿雾，骤然听到他一直回避拒绝，渴望摆脱的话，蓝眼睛里当场涌出大颗眼泪，推拒Ben宽厚的肩膀。

Ben利落抓住他的手按到头顶，正面盯着他哭泣的脸贯彻自己的话，挺腰大开大阖，心里的意外愤懑和不甘，全和狂猛的撞速操进Matt体内，仿佛可以从那里直达内心。

窄小的洞口被粗大的异物挤出一波波水液，混合着鲜红的处子血。

Ben忘了自己没戴套，全射在了里面。等他把发泄过的阴茎从Matt那里拔出来时，发现一片黏滑的像膜一样的东西粘在他上面。他捡起来拿到眼前，是一层半透明的红色肉膜，中间破了一个洞。Ben眯眼看了半秒，似笑非笑对身下瘫软喘息的Matt说，“这是你的处女膜？”

Matt茫然地看着他，和他手里的东西。看到Ben拉开床头的抽屉，把酒店售卖暧昧药物的深色玻璃药瓶倒个干净，然后把Matt的处女膜丢了进去。

“⋯⋯⋯⋯你干什么？”Matt不可思议问。

“就这一次么，留个纪念都不行？”

“你⋯⋯变态！”

“对，我变态，今天之后你就可以摆脱我了。但是在那之前，再让我操一次，你没限次数对不对？”

Ben把Matt转过身，用方便的背后位再次顶了进去。

还在高潮余韵里的Matt没有反抗，任他用那个初次承欢的地方又做了一次，然后又一次。

汗水和呼吸熟悉交融，在一波未平一波又起的灭顶般的高潮里，Matt恍惚听到Ben在低声问他，“真的要和我分手吗？”

 

 

7.

这几年Matt为了谈业务酒量提高不少，然而宴会厅里喧哗热闹，酒过几巡，喝到胃里的酒气一阵阵翻涌，被灌了好几被shots的Matt脱下西装外套，想了想，领带也解开了，还有最上面的两粒珍珠母贝衣扣。

虽然离喝醉还远，不过皮肤过于白皙薄嫩，笑一下脸都会泛红，何况喝了好几杯酒。Matt此时有点上脸，用手拍拍热涨的脸颊，算算时间也差不多了，便想叫Ben一起回家。

他一边擦擦汗湿的额头，把散落的金发捋到脑后，一边环顾喝得正欢的人群。只穿着一件薄薄的蓝粉色衬衫，明亮的灯光穿透衣料，纤细的上半身像隔着层轻纱薄雾若隐若现，腰身被一条细细的皮带收紧，下面的西裤太过合体，饱满的臀形被勒得紧紧的，没有外套遮挡，各个角度都能看到一截明显的腰臀曲线。

在他对面五六米远的Ben端着酒杯掩饰，看似和周围的人相谈甚欢，眼神却一个劲往Matt身上瞟，柔润的背和圆翘的臀，他每天都摸很多次，想起美妙的手感不觉心痒痒的，混进血液里的酒气猛往胯下冲。

Matt和他对上视线，对方扔给他一个不高不兴意味不明的眼神，好像自己又惹了他似的。Matt扁扁嘴，看看围着他聊得兴起的几个别的部门女同事，寻思你非要来我公司的年会认识我的同事，我还没说什么，你在闹什么不高兴。下一秒酒劲一缓，忽然发现一直被Ben抱着的女儿不见了，而他还在和人说话好似没有察觉，心里更气了，瞪他一眼自己去找女儿。

公司聚集了几百名员工，因此选的宴会厅很大，旁边还连着两个休息室，一个供高层用，一个面向普通员工。

Violet被Matt的几个下属带到安静的休息室吃宵夜。几人中有奔波在八卦前线的Lucy和Jane，还有另外两个部门的人。潜力新人Mary因为是新晋员工被安排了一些配合现场活动的工作，不在这里。

不知Violet是困了还是怎样，不管别人怎么问妈妈的事，她的回答都是，“妈妈很漂亮，很温柔，就是太忙了，不过已经尽量抽时间陪我做功课带我玩了，我很喜欢妈妈。”

“那和你爸爸一起来的这个很高大的朋友呢？”沙发上的一圈人里有人问，“和你家很熟吗？”

Violet困得睁不开的双眼睁开，看看仿佛屏息等她回答的阿姨们，点头说：“很熟啊。”

“哦？总去你家吗？有没有带小朋友和你一起玩啊？”又有人问。

小姑娘偏头眨眨眼睛，又点了点。

 

Matt在人群里找了几圈，一转头正看到Violet蹦蹦跳跳朝他走过来。他松口气，马上迎上去抱起女儿，问她累不累。

女儿摇摇头，趴到Matt耳边说：“Ben让我告诉你他在那边的小房间等你，让你去找他。”说着指了指远处一扇小门。

Matt疑惑有什么事不能等回家再说，还要找个这么隐秘的地方。Violet一问三不知，只说他看起来很急，让Matt快点去。

Ben等他的房间在主厅僻静的一角，Matt敲门后推开，里面的光线比大厅里暗上许多，似乎是个小储藏间，墙边的储物架上堆着他们这次活动用到的乱七八糟的物品，装在一摞摞纸箱里。

Matt刚想开口喊Ben的名字，忽然从后面被人一把抱住，接着是当的一声落锁声伴随男人低沉的笑声，“抓到了。”

“你这是干什么？”马上认出身后熟悉厚实的怀抱是谁，Matt见房间里没有别人于是没有挣扎，皱眉怀疑地问。

男人两手环紧他的腰，带着酒气的呼吸吹向他，“该我问你吧？这个时候找我干什么？还说有惊喜？”

“什么跟什么？”Matt在Ben的怀里转个身，抬头说，“Violet跟我说你找我有急事？到底什么事？”

“这可巧了。”Ben笑了声，“她跟我说了一模一样的话，看来是小丫头有意撮合爸爸妈妈呢。”

听到是女儿的恶作剧，Matt推了把调笑着低头朝他压下来的Ben，在他怀里扭了扭，试图挣动出去。

“哦我想起来了，的确是有急事。”Ben没松开他，反而用被他磨蹭得鼓胀起来的胯部顶向他，两只大手也不怀好意掐住Matt的臀肉往内按。“这事被你提醒想起来了。”

前后受到夹击的Matt感受到他胯间沉甸甸的一大团，脑子里嗡地像炸开绚烂的烟花，噼里啪啦的电流不受控制跟着涌到一处，正被酒精蒸腾的身体一下子软倒，靠向Ben的肩膀。

“这是我们的急事，也是Violet的急事，宝贝女儿想快点要个小妹妹呢。”

“别⋯⋯”

Matt推了下硬烫的胸膛，但是男人搂得很紧，另一手托起他的臀部，强健的腰胯顺势分开他的腿，半抱着他越过杂物走向里面的角落。

储藏间显然少有人来，连把椅子都没有，Ben只好把Matt压在墙壁上，高大的身躯彻底把人笼罩住，一边解Matt的长裤一边低声坏笑说：“门锁好了，小房间连窗都没有，一只苍蝇都飞不进来，很符合你的要求吧。”

“但是Violet还在等我们，怎么可以扔下女儿不管自己快活？”长裤连同里面的内裤被褪到脚踝，充血的下体几下就被大手揉硬。Matt仰头，舒服的鼻音马上变重，还在做最后的挣扎。

“笨。”Ben低头，咬上他微启吐息的唇瓣，口中的话和自己的呼吸一起往他嘴里送，“既然是女儿把我们叫到这里，就说明她不想让我们分开，不着急回家。”

“嗯⋯⋯那你快一点。”Matt的呼吸越来越乱，抓住Ben敞开的衣襟。

“我尽量。”男人勾勾唇角，醇厚的尾音消失在Matt口中。

Matt迎上他的舌尖，分别一周，说不思念是不可能的。尽管十几岁就在一起了，现在女儿都这么大，但是两人都还不到三十岁，正是需求最旺盛的时期。

“没带润滑，让我用前面。”急迫的呼吸间，两人的舌尖拉着银丝勉强分开，Ben的手伸到Matt腿间，满意摸到一手潮湿，额头抵着Matt低笑说，“这么湿。”

Matt脸上烧得双眼都不敢睁开，咬唇小声说：“不许我想你么。”

“怎么会？必须想我，每分每秒都想。”男人说着握住胯下胀出青筋的巨物捅向Matt蜜水滴到地上的花穴。

因为多半头的身高差，Ben托着Matt的臀瓣把他抬起来些才插得顺利。Matt踮着脚，抱住Ben宽阔厚实的肩帮他抬高自己，“又没戴套，你要记得⋯⋯”

“记得记得。”

做过很多次还是那么紧，不过天生能分泌大量润滑用于插入式性爱的部位很快就适应了男人的粗大。Ben有些急，头几下不由没轻没重少了分寸。Matt微微吃痛，但也因此获得了更多快感。轻轻的嘤咛变得越发甜腻，像喉咙间含了粘乎乎的糖块，连喘息和汗水都是甜的。

两人在家和酒店之外的地方做爱的次数屈指可数，陌生的环境让快感来得更猛烈，Ben两臂圈住Matt的腰捏住臀肉，胯间和双手同时用力将Matt按向他的性器深操，一会儿的时间就操出湿润如搅动泡沫般的水声。太湿滑，小股的水液喷湿了两人下体的毛发，还不到十分钟，Matt就到了第一次高潮。

“这么快？”Ben粗喘着持续挺动，狎昵的气声赤裸裸调侃溃不成声的恋人。“我不在时没自己做？”

“才这么几天，我才没有⋯⋯”又强又猛的高潮突然而至，饱识性爱的敏感身体从内开始扩散痉挛。

看他到了高潮，Ben干得更起劲，咬牙绷紧全身硬实的肌肉操开那个不停挛缩的湿泞甬道。剧烈的抽动让Matt被抱离地面，两条白皙的细腿垂在Ben身侧，长裤堆在脚踝，皮带上的金属扣随着快速的插入抽出叮叮当当乱撞。

“Ben，轻、轻一点⋯⋯”

Matt被操得说不出完整的话，胯间的摩擦太激烈，他前面的阴茎一直蹭着Ben毛发浓密的小腹，措手不及地也有了想射的冲动。他闭紧双眼，眼尾挂着模糊的泪花，抱住毫不心软的男人崩溃求饶。

“今天真快，在这里让你更兴奋吧？”Ben掰开深邃的臀缝，低头埋到香腻汗湿的脖颈间吸舔，手中的肉团被捏到变形。

“不⋯⋯太超过了！”Matt沉醉地闭眼张开唇，嫩红舌尖瑟缩，不自觉尖叫。

后背紧贴着墙壁，前胸也被男人壮实的胸肌碾压，胸前两粒嫩点在衣料下又痛又麻的刮擦着，难耐的感觉触电般传到胯下。

“别怕，大声点，这里密闭性很好，不会有人听到。”

男人猛力顶胯，像要把Matt钉进墙里，他能感到吸紧他的肉洞挛缩得更厉害，抽动似的蠕动，阴道里的敏感区和前面的肉茎相连，被他的腹肌挤压着颤抖吐出前液。

怀里的人马上要被操射了，又一次，前后同时。他抓紧了Ben的西装衣领，为预感到火花迸溅的狂乱高潮不能自已，明明控制不住，还试图用残留的理性抑制自己浪叫。

“乖，大声点。”男人性感地低喘诱惑他，“你知道我喜欢听你叫出来，又嗲又软，可爱死了。”

外面大概到了散场时间，储藏间僻静的角落依稀传来吧嗒吧嗒的高跟鞋声，好在始终没人来转动储藏间的房门。

Matt想咬住Ben肩头的西装，却被高潮侵蚀得用不上什么力气，像小猫似的被Ben搂着哄着，又射又喷溅了Ben满满一身。

射精过后的男人还埋在Matt涌来大量体液的花道里，两只大手着迷地抚摸倚靠他的紧致细腰和圆翘臀线。

“你⋯⋯过分！”缓过点劲的Matt抬手锤他的胸口，被厚脸皮的男人连手臂一起强行搂到怀里，坏坏地问，“爽不爽？”

“在外面还这么乱来。”

“有什么关系？又没有人。”

 

Ben轻笑着帮他整理自己穿好衣服，两人互相当对方的镜子，收拾妥当一前一后推门出去。

他们没注意到的货架后面，房间附带的卫生间门仍紧闭着，里面的女助理不可置信捂紧自己的嘴。

 

8.

“本期盈利能力综合分数较上年同期大幅上升，在优化产品结构和控制成本与费用方面都取得了极大的进步，这些都得益于大家共同的努力⋯⋯”

上午的阳光穿过会议室长窗照在正在做财务分析的Matt身上，光洁的金发像融进阳光里，他推了下鼻梁上的框镜，手指无意识摩挲下巴尖，抬头看着屏幕上的图表继续总结。

这原本是女助理Mary最期待的时候，如果是往常，她一定会抓紧这个光明正大盯着总监看的机会，精神抖擞，目不转睛，然而现在她却有些心不在焉，甚至无法直视总监的漂亮脸蛋了。

那天在储物间里的亲耳所闻对她冲击太强，她只是去拿东西补齐会场里的短缺，顺便用下里面的卫生间，竟然就撞到了总监和情人偷情，还是和同性，总监还是下面那个。

其实一开始她没听出来，因为她对事件另一主角完全不熟，而她熟悉的Matt总监的声音听起来⋯⋯又和平时那么不一样。

平常Matt和他们说话，都是非常温和有礼，虽然偶尔也会开些小玩笑，说话也很有趣，不过敏锐的女性直觉能感到他的温和有礼中带着不言而喻的疏远和抽离。而那天她听到的总监像变了个人，不仅声音更软糯低柔，连语气都是她从来没听过的，类似撒娇一样的孩子气，像一直绷着的丝线放松下来，露出对自己最熟悉亲近信任的人才有的样子。

“与上年同期相比，主营业务利润增长率为20.3%，其中主营收入增长8%，综合成本费用率有所下降，收入与利润协调性很好，未来公司应尽可能保持对企业成本与费用的控制水平⋯⋯”

总监低缓的声线在现实里擦过耳边，Mary却陷入那天的回忆无法自制。

“嗯⋯⋯你轻点，外面还有人⋯⋯”

“Ben⋯⋯我抓不住你了⋯⋯你不要总是顶一个地方⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯慢一点⋯⋯⋯⋯”

与此刻的理性截然相反，不同于女人的柔顺妩媚，在性爱中被征服的男人也能如此甜腻撩人，甚至有过而无不及。

在会议室里正襟危坐的Mary不禁面红耳赤，发现自己忽然不受控制的对着总监挂着淡淡笑容的脸幻想那天没看到的部分。

他是怎么样被那位高大强壮的男友抱着压在墙壁上，发出那样的声音。

Mary觉得热血一个劲往脸上冲，结结实实被自己吓到了。

 

会议尾声的内容Mary不太记得了，中午坐在员工食堂里还一阵阵恍惚心虚。

她当然为自己不齿，同时也疑惑总监已经有了女儿，那么跟那个叫Ben的男人到底是什么关系。她认出了对方就是那天早晨在车里吻总监的人，并且总监去接他进会场时，Mary和他们同了一小段路，加上储物间的热辣私会，她能肯定两人相当熟稔，不像是普通的一夜情或打炮关系。

莫非总监本来就喜欢男人，女儿是代孕来的，平常和男友同居，所以才谁也没见过孩子母亲？

这个猜想让她舒服不少，当两位前辈端着餐盘坐到她的对面时终于能挤出个微笑。

前辈们的八卦风格和工作作风一样，非常有效率，坐下来直接对Mary作了个可惜的表情，遗憾地说：“年会结束时你去哪儿了？你错过了很精彩的一幕哦。”

Mary戳戳盘子里的肉馅土豆饼，心想你们知道我听到了什么吗，那才叫爆炸性。面上尽力把微笑挤得真诚一点，问：“哦？发生了什么？”

“还好我有偷偷拍下来，给你看看。”Jane滑开手机，点出相册。

Mary面带好奇凑上去看，一下子被屏幕上的照片吸住眼睛。

直到几分钟前还在困扰她的两个男人被镜头捕捉下来，Mary看出来是年会散场时的偷拍，总监高大的情人抱着他的女儿，两人并肩站着，一高一矮，一个强壮一个清瘦，在像素模糊的照片上，总监的脸颊还泛着情潮后的晕红，眼波里倒映水光，不过不知情的人大概也只以为他是喝多了吧。

“你看出什么了吗？”Lucy前辈眨眼别有意味地问她。

Mary心中一颤，疑惑地回视她们。难道她们也知道了？

“你看这儿。”Jane指了指照片一角。

Mary看向她手指的地方，那是抱着Matt女儿的男人另一只手的落点，正轻轻从后揽着Matt的腰，从拍照的侧面角度看不明显，却显得两人靠得更近。Mary微微出神，照片上的三个人实在有种难以言说的氛围，就像——

她在脑中搜索着那个跃跃跳上心头的词。

Jane帮她补充完整，“就像一家人。”

Lucy赞同点点头，“就像一家三口。跟你说我们有个大胆的猜测。”

“你听到我的话别太惊讶，控制好自己别喊出声，好么？”Jane神神秘密说，见Mary谨慎点头，向她凑近低声继续，“Matt和这个男人是一对，说不定从高中时就开始了，为了瞒着家里，或是迫于家里的压力，大学找了代孕，然后从家里搬出来。两人为了在一起真是很努力了。”

“你们⋯⋯”

“你别惊讶，”Lucy补充，“我们是有根据的猜测。你看Violet这么像Matt，肯定是亲生的，但是他实在不像有了男友还跟女人生孩子的人，也不像抛弃未婚先孕的女友和男人跑了的人，所以这是最合理的猜测。当然最主要的原因还是，他们真的很般配啊。”

“现实版Modern Family啊！”

“啊？”

Mary惊讶得合不拢嘴。前辈不愧是前辈，掌握的信息量没有她大，却猜得比她还生动完整，有理有据，令人信服。

但是，如果他们真的很早就在一起了⋯⋯

总监的动人泛着水汽的呻吟和喘息再次占据她的脑海。Mary开始以为是她反应过度，同志家庭而已么，没什么好大惊小怪的，学校剧团里遍地都是，过两天她就能淡忘了。

然而并没有。每次听到总监的说话声，看到总监的脸，她都会立刻联想到那个昏暗不透风的储物间里，撞得墙壁都晃动的做爱声。

 

Mary开始认真考虑辞职这件事。

 

 

*

在女下属日夜困扰的同时，Matt继续着波澜不惊，自以为掩饰得很好的日常生活。

这天从下午开始他就觉得不太舒服，后腰酸胀，下腹也隐隐坠痛。他有些不妙的预感，这种感觉很久没有了，自从生完Violet。

好在这个月Ben都没有出差，在自己的公司，没什么事时早点回家接个孩子做个晚饭什么的都很方便，不过Ben的厨艺也不怎么样，周一到周五都是请钟点阿姨掌厨。

晚上没等Ben一遍遍催促，Matt很自觉从沙发爬下来，到浴室泡了热水澡。整个人蒸成粉色裹件浴袍钻进被窝里。

“今天怎么这么乖，没和Violet抢电视，早早就洗干净上床等我？”Ben的大块头扑到床上，Matt懒懒偏开头，身上任他抱住。

“你别瞎说，我是逗她呢，小孩子就要有人和她抢，才觉得是好东西。”

“好好，你最会当妈妈了。”

“你滚。”

两人的嘴唇相碰前，Ben低笑夸奖他，为表明诚意，伸进自己的舌尖让Matt检查一遍，他夸得真心实意，没有任何隐瞒。

Matt被他逗笑，推开他摸上自己胸前的手掌，扁扁嘴说：“今天不要，不舒服。”

“怎么了？”Ben从他身上翻下来，紧张问。

Matt靠着松软的羽绒枕，握住Ben的大手放到自己的肚子上，有点委屈地抱怨，“又开始痛了。”

“生完Violet不是好多了么？”Ben自觉拿捏力度给他揉按，张开另一手一把圈住他。

“我也奇怪呢。”

Matt的结构和常人不一样，周期时间要长一些，也比别人更痛一些，不过这些状况在生产过后缓解很多，有时他都快忘了自己和别人有什么不一样了。

“那周末再去检查一下？”Ben亲亲他的脸颊，浅淡的胡茬磨蹭白软的肌肤，“要是明天还难受就请假吧，或者干脆辞职到家里的公司来，给自己家赚钱不好吗？还是你看不起我创办的公司？”

Matt被他蹭得痒痒的，软软哼一声说：“我现在做的挺开心的，也许会升到合伙人呢。也没有很痛啦，只是好久没这样了，有点不习惯，去检查看看就好了。”

他只想借Ben的手掌用用，一向热情且精力旺盛的男人却整个人粘上来，体型差距让Matt像个抱枕或毛毯，从头到脚被他包裹住，还有余裕。

但是热烘烘的，坚实又温暖。

最后还是抱着蹭了好一会儿，又亲又摸，Matt用手帮Ben发泄出来才满足相拥入睡。

 

但是Matt预想中的红潮并没有来，他以为这次的周期又延长了，没放在心上，毕竟偶尔是会这样。但是一个月后，似曾相识的不对劲感觉愈发明显了，越来越容易困和累，对着喜欢的食物也没什么食欲。

直到一天中午在公司卫生间里抑制不住干呕，那个念头才清晰在他脑中浮现出来。

他可能又怀孕了。

 

9.

房间里拉着厚实的窗帘，水杯是空的，零食包装袋也是。恒定的昏暗光线让人感受不到时间的流逝，整个房间像被隔离静止了。

不过Matt毫不意外如果他下床走到桌边会摸到厚厚一层积灰，或者他的眉毛已经垂到地上，走一步全身骨骼咔咔作响。

仿佛随时会散架。

或者他已经散架了，才会一直瘫在床上起不来。他不知道过去了几天，刚从医院回来时妈妈还试图敲门叫他下楼吃饭，经过反复的无人应声后，这一行为终于也在昨天停止了。但是他知道妈妈有在晚上他睡着后进来给他送水和三明治。

那么说不定她已经看到了他扔在桌上的术前检查单。

想到这里，Matt手指动了下，很快又归于平静，依然像打散的蛋黄，模糊混沌地四处流散。

知道也没什么，省得他亲口告诉她。反正要做手术的话也要让她知道。

然而，干涩的双眼自动涌上酸热。知道自己引以为傲，很快就能走出阴影的儿子突然被人搞大肚子，大概比他自己还难以接受吧。

“打掉他。”

花了几秒钟从不可置信中回过神，Matt当即对医生说。

“你冷静，我理解你的想法，但是请你想清楚，你的手术本来就有风险，现在里面多了个小宝宝，你知道正常女人的堕胎手术都是风险很大的，何况是你。如果你坚持拿掉的话，要有你的家人签字。”一直为Matt看诊的私人医生停顿片刻，小心问他，“孩子的另一个父亲知道了吗？”

答案当然是否定的。他和Ben两个月没说话了，自那次粗暴沉默又滚烫的最后一次纪念后。肯定就是那次让他怀孕的，他当时应该坚决一点不用套就不能做。他不应该怪Ben，都怪他自己，太心软。

现在说什么都没用了。

Matt侧身团紧自己捂住下腹。不知道是不是心里作用，知道怀孕后他就经常腹痛，好像在提醒自己什么似的，还是里面只有拇指大的宝宝也感知到自己未卜的命运，向他乞怜求饶？

额头渐渐冒出冷汗，本来一意引产的决心拖到现在。

如果他能找个人商量。

脑中马上浮现Ben的脸，像过去无数次遇到问题第一个会想到与之商量的人一样，但是这次不行。

“Matt，开门。妈妈要进来了。”安静的门外传来让人安心的声音，“我们需要谈谈。”

 

 

*

我们需要谈谈。

妈妈接完电话后，严肃地对他说，但是他们在客厅里对坐了十分钟，一点声音也没有。

妈妈接电话的时候Ben就产生了莫名的预感。一定是什么很严重的事，和自己有关。妈妈没说话，Ben也很耐心地没有问。

“刚才是Matt妈妈的电话。”良久，妈妈终于开口，“她说Matt怀孕了。问我孩子是你的吗。”

“什么？！”

“哪个部分让你意外？Matt怀孕还是孩子是你的？”

“我的天！”Ben不可置信抓紧桌沿，低声自言自语，“我要当爸爸了！”

“所以，果然是你的？”

“这个世界上如果有谁能让Matt怀孕，那个人一定是我！”Ben说着情不自禁勾勾唇角。

“你还很得意是吗？！”Ben妈妈突然站了起来。作为一名公校老师，她一直秉持温文的教育方式，从来没对任何人大声喊骂过，然而此时却忍不住抬高音量，“Matt全家都那么信任你，告诉你家里的秘密，你不但没好好保守，还把Matt肚子搞大了！你知道这意味什么吗？他马上就要去做手术过正常的人生了，现在又被你搞乱了！”

Ben从来没见过妈妈这么生气，张张口想说什么又无从辩解。

“发生什么了？你们在说什么？”Ben的弟弟Casey突然从外面回来，打开家门，“在外面就听到了，怎么了？你们说谁怀孕了？

“马上回你自己房间。”妈妈面无表情说。

“嗯？”

向来温和的妈妈沉下脸来更显得慑人，Casey抓抓卷发，不知道哥哥做了什么让她这么生气。

没人对他解释，Ben偷偷向他摆手，让他赶紧回房间。

其实Casey开门时隐约听到一点，只是感到难以置信，怀疑自己听错了。怎么可能呢？邻家的哥哥忽然变成了自家的嫂嫂，还有了孩子。

他想向Ben求证，但是Ben和妈妈间的气氛太难以介入，他乖乖回到自己房间，关门时还忍不住想，这是Ben和Matt新排练的什么戏码吗？太魔幻现实了。

 

 

*

妈妈们帮两人约在门口的公园碰面，让他们商量清楚。

过了下班回家的时段，路上没几个人，公园的小游乐场里最后一个小孩也回家吃饭去了。Matt穿着连帽卫衣，帽子拉到头顶，坐在秋千上晃晃悠悠荡着。最近都是阴天，天黑也看不到星星，浓重的夜空压在头顶，两人站了半天也没人说话。

Ben想抽烟，摸出烟盒来想起好像烟味对小孩不好，又放了回去。倚着滑梯栏杆看看前面Matt的背影，失落地低声问：“你下定决心不要了么？”

荡着的秋千停下来。套着卫衣帽子的脑袋点点。

Ben烦躁地再把烟拿出来夹在手上，“那我可以抽烟了。”

“你慢慢抽，我回去了。”

“喂！”

高大的男孩两步抓住起身要离开的人，没点燃的香烟被捏成两段，抬头看看路过的人，把Matt拉到滑梯后面。

“手术风险你知道吧？就算你不考虑自己，那是我们的孩子，你就这么忍心？”

“不然怎么办？我和你还没毕业，我也是为你好，你想早早的，人生还没开始就背上这么沉重的责任吗？”

“见鬼的为我好！”Ben用力踢飞脚下的石子，蹦蹦哒哒的声音消失在夜色里。“明明是你自己自私不想要，要去追求幸福正确的人生，抛弃了我，抛弃了孩子！”

“我自私？”Matt揪住Ben的衣领，可恶，还要踮起脚。“你不自私吗？为了自己爽不肯戴套！你知道如果生下来的话我要付出什么吗？我还差一个学期就毕业了，肚子大起来还怎么去学校怎么出门？人人都会把我当成怪物，你是高大英俊幸福健康的男孩子，不会理解我的生活⋯⋯从小到大我付出多少，只是想过上你这样的普通人生⋯⋯”

Matt一手捂住嘴，然而眼泪和哽咽还是不争气地透出指间，他猛戳Ben的胸膛，断断续续说：“都怪你⋯⋯我明明这么近了⋯⋯都怪你！”

“怪我怪我全怪我！你哭得我心都碎了⋯⋯”Ben抓住他戳自己的手，把他整个人拉进自己宽厚的怀里，不管他怎么挣扎都紧紧抱住不放手。“都怪我不好，所以让我承担责任好不好？你退学，我也不上了，我们去纽约，那里没人认识我们，我找份工作照顾你们⋯⋯我不是一时冲动，这两天我想了很多，你说对了，我愿意早早就做父亲，什么都不要了，去他的，你不理我的这两个月人生一片灰暗。你不是想要我的人生？那我分给你好不好？”

Matt低头咬住嘴唇，却哭得整个人都在颤抖，Ben牢牢抱住他，搂紧他的肩背让两人之间没有一点缝隙，低头毫无章法地吻他的头顶，额边的金发，脸颊，以及上面的泪水。边吻边细碎重复说“我们去纽约”，“我不要不分开”，“只要有你就是最好的人生”诸如此类的话。

Matt直到哭累了才停下来。两人在寒风中抱着，路灯下一小块地方被照得发亮，Ben心头升出些温暖的感觉，Matt擦干眼泪推开他时以为自己说服了对方。

“回去就告诉妈妈们，孩子我们会生下来。”男孩信心满满说。

Matt哭得脸颊红扑扑的，听到很轻的笑了，摇摇头，“别傻了。你还没毕业能找什么像样的工作，我也不可能坐在家里等着你养。我不怪你，你也不用担心我⋯⋯”

Ben打断他，“等下！我刚才都白说了？你一个字都没听进去？”

Matt叹口气，转身往回家的路上走。

“没有我，你的人生还有什么意义？”Ben在他身后喊，“因为对我来说，没有你我的人生就没有任何意义，难道你没有这种感觉吗？”

他的声音嘶哑，几乎喊破音，和着冷风，在空荡的小游乐场上空回荡。

 

 

*

“Ben，开门，妈妈要进来了。”外面传来敲门声，Ben把被子拉到头顶，翻身不想理。

拉着厚重的窗帘，他不知道自己几天没出门，明知道越憋越烦躁，也瘫着不想动。

“你再不开门，Matt就要走了。”妈妈敲了几下说。

Ben蹭地从床上爬起来。

 

Matt被他让进屋里时脸上还有淡淡的红晕，似乎还没适应Ben妈妈看儿媳妇一样看他的关切眼神。

“我来给你这个。”他掏出一个信封递给Ben。

“这是什么？”Ben紧张拆开信封，看到里面的东西愣住了。

“笨，存折都看不出来。”Matt敲敲他的头，踮脚而已，他已经习惯了。“我们的联名账户，里面存的给我做手术的钱，也有几万块了，你拿去在纽约租房子，还有买点家具什么的。”

高大男孩一脸难以置信的呆傻表情，“你跟我一起走？”

“不然呢？”漂亮的蓝眼睛眨了眨，认命地说，“人生还有什么意义？”

“我的天！”

反应过来的大男孩兴奋扑向他。

Matt吓了一跳，转头看看Ben妈妈不在门口，才笑着回搂住他。

 

 

“所以这是你们一致的选择？都想好了？”

“嗯！”两人朝重重点头，Ben如往常一样搭着Matt的肩膀，头点得格外用力。

准备出发去纽约，妈妈们来给他们践行，Casey也来了，从妈妈那里证实了他那天没听错，觉得这个世界比拍戏还不真实，不过也没多说话，还掏腰包塞给Ben几十刀当路费，Ben不知道这是在寒碜谁。

“留个沙发给我，说不定我会去纽约试镜。”Casey说。

Ben被某个词触动了下，难得没说话打趣弟弟，倒是Matt马上“当然，没问题，等你当影帝”的接道，爽快拍拍Casey的肩膀。

 

大巴发动，熟悉街景渐渐退到身后，两人对视一眼，知道他们这一走不但是和家乡，家人，以及过去的生活告别，还有从小到大他们一起追求的梦想。

 

10.

纽约物价很高，租房尤其贵，但是考虑到Matt的身体状况，再过段时间很有可能几个月都无法出门，他们也不敢租太便宜治安太差的地方，最终在切尔西区租了间小公寓，街区氛围开放，邻居大都是稀奇古怪的落魄艺术家，彼此友好又不会干涉对方的怪癖，附近还有一些价格便宜口味不错的小餐馆，非常适合他们。

上一任房客大概是个画家，白色墙壁和木地板上满是一道道五颜六色的水彩，整体倒是保持得很干净。他们搬进来时房间里只有一张床垫和一张工作长桌，Ben添置了简单的衣柜，沙发，和两把座椅。地方不大，他们行李也不多，布置妥当后居然显出些明亮和宽敞。

经朋友介绍，Ben在建筑工地找了份算日薪的工作。Matt存下的手术费数目不小，但是去掉房租，家具，日常开销，还要为Matt留出日后分娩的医药费用，日子依然过得紧巴巴。两个还没毕业的男孩子第一次离家独自生活，虽然辛苦，居然也新鲜兴奋地顺利过了两个月。

前几个月迹象不明显，Matt也可以出去工作，不过他的情况不适合做重活。他在大学的专业是文学，又对电影很熟悉，于是在公寓不远的音像店做兼职。休息日两人窝在床垫上比谁起得更晚，Ben的手从后面搂住Matt的腰，抚摸还没有明显凸起的腹部。赤裸的肌肤重合，体温交叠，但是谨遵医嘱，不能做插入式性爱，烟也不能抽。Ben想不抽烟其实也不错，嘴巴空出来可以多做点别的事，用舌尖和手指一遍遍探索Matt身上没被探索过的地方，仔细，深入。

做了两个月重度体力工作，Ben很快锻炼出精悍硬实的肌肉，高大强壮的体魄更狂野性感，Matt摸得爱不释手，Ben还总故意用言语撩拨他，被现在的自己操起来会有多爽，很期待吧？湿得这么厉害。Matt听到脸红气喘，摸着摸着觉得到必须停下来的临界点，但是又不能不发泄出来，被Ben翻身过去背对他，两只大手在后面揉捏他挺翘的臀瓣，靠他的臀缝摩擦释放，然后喘息着拥在一起看看电影或者球赛。

相贴的肌肤湿腻，屏幕上的光影和午后阳光一同投到墙壁上。有一个周末连续躺了两天，无聊的两人透过狭长的窗口看着对面的废弃仓库被一点点改建成艺术工作室。

天气好的时候爬起来出去逛逛纽约城，有时还去公园的草地上野餐。

一晃到了深冬，Matt怀孕超过四个月，身上还是那么单薄，腹部已经有了清晰的隆起，好在冬天衣服厚实，他穿上宽松的外套，不仔细倒也看不出来。坚持了一个季度，音像店的工作还是不能再继续了，店长很喜欢这个勤奋斯文，品味又好的员工，对Matt表示遗憾，也理解以他的资质不可能一辈子做店员。

Matt也有类似的想法，当然主要原因是为了给要出生的宝宝提供更好的生活，需要做更赚钱的工作。身体状况不允许他再回到学校，不过Matt早就计划好，辞职后在家自学金融财务方面的资格考试，做了四年文科生，认认真真准备转行了。

纽约冬天很冷，Ben多花了些钱，特意挑了间有供暖的房子，他外出上班，Matt在家读书，彼此都能安心。

和他们预想的一样，第五个月时Matt还能借着外套的遮挡去楼下洗衣房洗衣服或者去餐馆买个晚饭什么的，但是之后身材走形越来越厉害，即使穿上Ben的外套，也能看出Matt腹部不同寻常的隆起了。

与肚皮一同膨胀的，还有Matt恶劣的心情。他一个月没出门了，再也不照镜子，送上门的外卖都不愿意开门接进来，但是Ben工地上的工作很忙，许多项目只能在夜间施工，工作时间不太稳定。Matt不会烧饭，试过几次结果惨烈，于是他买了好多肉酱每天煮意面吃，一吃吃一星期，或者自己煮点乱七八糟的浓汤，每天热一点泡面包吃，再吃一星期。Ben也不会烧饭，更没有时间烧饭，每天回家和Matt吃一样的东西。

公寓不大，Matt躺在床垫上能看到Ben在卫生间刷牙。暖气很足，Ben只穿了件工字背心和搏击短裤，日渐宽厚的肩膀和坚硬的肌肉线条一览无遗，肤色都比来纽约前晒黑几层。然而，更让Matt移不开视线的，是他身上一些明显的淤青和擦伤，大小颜色各不相同，看起来触目惊心。

有些看起来已经有段时日了，但是这么久以来，Matt竟然是第一次发现。

“我放在桌上的图纸你看到了吗？”Ben美滋滋回头问。

“什么图纸？”

“那就是没看咯。”Ben放下毛巾，几步迈上床躺下圈住Matt，拿走他手里的书，“昨天说时你睡着了？我拿回来几块很不错的樱桃木材，跟木工学了下手艺，正好自己动手给宝宝做个小床。”

他往Matt手里塞一张皱巴巴的纸，然后拍拍怀里人突出的肚子，在腰侧熟练地揉按。

所谓图纸，画得就像小学生简笔抽象画，Matt就能看出一个方方的盒子，不知道做出来会是什么样。他转头想说什么，抬眼看到拥着他的厚实肩膀上的乌青块，伸手戳了下。

“⋯⋯你干什么？”Ben皱眉咧嘴。

“看看痛不痛。”

“怎么？心疼啦？”

Matt看着他又戳了下。

“好了好了。”Ben抱怨地动了下，“我辛苦一天，回来搂会儿你都不行吗？”

“没说不行。”Matt放下手，舔了下嘴唇又说，“医生也没说39周内都不能做。”

“诶？”Ben惊讶，“这是‘您辛苦了，请享用’的意思？”

Matt从他怀里钻出来躺到枕头上，点点头。

 

忽然这么乖顺主动，Ben反而不知道该怎么下手。有段时间没做全套了，他脱下Matt在家里穿的T恤运动裤，看到侧躺着轮廓更明显的腹部，和因为怀孕又丰满的屁股，疲累一天的身体竟然又战力满满。

怕自己不小心弄伤恋人，Ben咽口水口，还是决定和之前一样让Matt用臀缝帮他蹭出来，于是也侧躺到Matt身后。

孕中仍比Ben瘦弱一圈的Matt被从后抱着。从Ben的角度，低头看到的腰臀曲线更加起伏有致，两手一捏，两瓣桃心形的肉臀完全把他勃起的大家伙夹拢住，他不禁满足在Matt耳边感叹，“臀缝真深，只靠这里都能让我爽死。”

“嗯⋯⋯那你不要进来了。”Matt被他大幅上下挤蹭的动作顶得一颤一颤，隆起的腹部像波动的肉浪，气息不稳地说。

“真的让我进去？”Ben抬起Matt一腿，很理智地知道该用后面，没想到伸手一摸，摸到满手潮湿，前面花穴里的蜜水都流到了这里。

“呵。”Ben笑了声，“真方便，又湿又滑，润滑剂都省了。”

Ben的笑声让Matt脸红到耳根，想夹紧腿反悔，然而Ben已经挤了进来，把他抱得更紧了点，扶着他的肚子和翘起来的性器，借着前后冲力慢慢顶撞。

有段时间没做了，孕期中格外敏感的身体受不了这样软磨硬泡，湿泞的肠道里麻痒得难受，Matt受不了地转头蹭着Ben的颈窝小声问：“你能不能快一点？”

“我刚进来啊。”

“不是⋯⋯”

“哦？”Ben反应过来，意味深长亲亲Matt涨红的耳廓，“我能有多快你不知道？”

说着，壮实的腰背越发快速。

只有一张床垫，直接铺在木地板上，老旧的公寓楼隔音不好，地板咯吱咯吱的响着，Matt怕隔壁听见咬紧嘴唇小声小口喘着。

隔壁住着一位乐队鼓手，平常不时传出一阵阵密集鼓点或者混合电音。这晚开始还有音乐声能盖住Matt的呻吟，后来的动静就渐渐变味了，暧昧声响竟然比他们这边还厉害，像是开起了小黄趴。嗑嗨了的女人吟叫露骨地传到他们床上，Ben不禁停下来，听着隔壁夸张的叫声，挑眉用口型问身下的Matt，“有这么爽吗？”

Matt也被夸张的声音逗笑了，轻轻搂住Ben，脸红着点点头。

 

 

两人退学第一年离开家，生活还很拮据，Ben学会了木工手艺研究自己做婴儿床，后来听着隔壁传来的乐声在地板上做爱。

他们有联名账户，吃了一半的零食，扔在墙角的T恤和木材，看不完的电影球赛，以及白色墙壁上抽象画般的鲜艳水彩。

就像没有褪色的梦。

Ben亲亲Matt冒汗的额角，笑着抱紧了他。

 

11.

女儿刚出生最忙的一段时间，Ben暂停了手上的工作，不过他其实也帮不上什么忙，倒显得小公寓里更手忙脚乱。两个新手爸爸，从头学怎么换尿布，怎么调奶粉喂奶。

Matt胸口胀痛得厉害，但因为发育不完善，并没有什么奶水，宝宝全靠喝奶粉长大。开始两人掌握不好热度，奶嘴塞进宝宝嘴里，宝宝反而哭得更厉害。半夜不知道什么时候换尿布什么时候喂奶，轮流通宵守在婴儿床旁边。折腾两个月总算理顺，年纪轻轻的新爸爸们差点脱层皮，好在女儿很乖，除了饿了尿了，基本上不哭不闹。

Matt没有告诉Ben胸口胀痛的事。Ben旺盛的精力全投入在照顾宝宝上，这段时间两人都没怎么亲热，对Matt难言的痛楚一无所知，直到两个月后掌握好宝宝的作息时间和哭叫规律，晚上趁小家伙香甜甜睡着，爬上床像大型犬抱着Matt磨蹭，申请夫妻生活。

出乎意料地，Matt很主动抱住他，两人搂着亲了一会儿，Matt自己脱下T恤，等Ben像每次那样吸吮他的胸口，希望借此缓解胀痛。

“怎么这么红？还肿得厉害？”Ben趴在他身上，从脖颈吻下来，看到白嫩光滑的胸口上异常鲜明红肿的挺立肉点，奇怪问。

“Shit⋯⋯”Matt无力骂了一声，用手盖住脸。胀得难受，但是看着那个地方揉按，万一真的挤出奶水实在太羞耻了，他都是隔着衣物难受得不行才自己揉两下，不知道那里现在是什么模样。

“你自己揉的？”仔细看Ben才发现，眼前一点胸毛都没有的白皙胸膛似乎鼓胀了些，充血通红的乳粒笔挺立着，似乎只是暴露在空气里都增加了它的敏感和痛楚。惹人怜爱的样子让Ben不禁用手圈起来轻舔了下，坏坏地抬头问，“你偷吃？告诉我不就好了，自己揉有我揉的爽吗？”

“不是⋯⋯”Matt指缝下皮肤透出层粉红，微微撅嘴小声说，“难受我才揉的。”

“等下。”为了当好一名父亲，Ben也看了一些育儿教辅，虽然看不大懂，此时却有一个词恰好从眼前飞过。“你是⋯⋯胀奶吗？”

“⋯⋯闭嘴。”

“这有什么不好意思说！”Ben撑起上身，拿开Matt挡住脸的右手，“我们孩子都生了，你还有什么不能告诉我非要自己忍着？找医生看了吗？”

“看了。”Matt不去看他，刚刚抓乱的金发一缕缕垂下来，贴在泛红的肌肤上，“有开药，但是也还是难受，医生说等过了这段时间自然就没事了。”

“可怜的小Matt。”Ben重新低下头，怜爱地看着颤巍巍的小东西。

“医生还说，”Matt越说越小声，“普通孕妇吸出来可以缓解，让我试试⋯⋯”

“早把这个任务交给我不就好了。”

Ben低头，对着红嫩微鼓的乳尖吸了一口，观察Matt的反应。被金色碎发盖住眼睛的Matt似乎皱起眉，嘴唇带着热气微张开，舌尖飞快划过唇缝，吐出一声嘤咛。

Ben于是加重力度，一边吸吮一边用手揉按硬胀的乳周。Matt的乳头本来就很敏感，小小嫩嫩的，随便被衣服蹭一下就凸得明显。这下感觉更敏锐，被Ben吸两下就忍不住叫出声，张开双腿夹紧Ben的腰。

“唔⋯⋯”正手口并用的Ben忽然停下来，咂咂嘴像在品尝什么，“好像有东西喷到我嘴里。”

他看看Matt，被舔得又痛又爽的男孩茫然睁开眼，蓝眼睛里雾气迷蒙，软软喘气，不明白他怎么突然停下来。

“真的有诶。”Ben低头，看到红硬的小乳尖冒出一点稀薄的奶白液体，只有一小滴，滚落浸湿整个乳头。

他再去吸，却吸不出什么了，另一边也是一样。

Matt擦擦眼尾的泪花，推了下Ben，染上鼻音而显得更软糯的声音说：“好了，先到这儿吧，要被你弄破了。”

“到这儿？”Ben邪笑，看了眼Matt的小帐篷，“恐怕不行吧。”

粉嫩的脸颊又涨红一层，被胸口又疼又麻的胀痛折磨，Matt没发现这样自己也能有感觉，果然好久没做了。

Ben摸摸身下人小腹上的伤疤，脱下Matt和自己的长裤。“反正生孩子也没用这那里，两个月可以进去了吧？”

他俯身亲住Matt，口中还有淡淡的奶香味道，Matt自己的味道。Matt抬头让他吻，边吻边拿出床头的避孕套给他戴上。Ben得到允许心里高兴，配合套上，摸着Matt的腰臀和腿根，把自己埋进小别新欢的湿泞甬道里。

公寓空间有限，女儿的樱桃木小床就在两人床尾，小姑娘很乖巧地咬手指睡得香甜，没有打扰爸爸们亲热。

 

结束后Ben要抱Matt去浴室洗澡，Matt推开他，“才一次我还不至于起不了床，你先去洗，我还有点事情。”

“什么事？”

“答应帮人写个剧本。”

虽然决心转行了，不过对原来的爱好还无法完全放下，有空时Matt会接些写稿的工作，补贴奶粉钱。

Ben把他抱到书桌前，没急着去洗澡，拉把座椅紧贴Matt身后坐下来，从后面圈住Matt的腰。

“要是没跟我私奔，你现在就是哈佛毕业生，搞不好都主演电影拿奥斯卡了。”Ben把小他一圈的人搂进怀里，给他按摩肩膀和腰侧，半开玩笑地问，“后不后悔啊？”

“后悔死了。”Matt舒服靠进身后的专属怀抱里，享受对方的服务，甜笑说，“哪像现在，连份正式工作都不能找，每天在家泡奶粉，换尿布，你怎么赔我？”

“我现在能赔的也只有我自己和我的优秀基因了，你就勉强笑纳吧。”Ben低头亲了亲笑得甜蜜的唇角，问Matt，“在写什么？”

“一个天才的故事。”Matt说，给他看大纲草稿。

“很适合你的角色。”看完，Ben沉默几秒认真说，“如果不是我，你就能去演了。”

“主演的片酬我是拿不到了，所以你还是去多搬几块砖给宝宝攒奶粉钱吧。”Matt戳戳他的头。

 

Ben其实不全是开玩笑，如果没有这个意外，Matt会是名校毕业的天之骄子，或者发挥自己演戏编剧方面的天分成为家喻户晓的大明星。但是他义无反顾跟自己背井离乡，违背常理为他孕育子嗣，前途，梦想，什么都为他牺牲了。

 

“你也一样啊。”

靠在Ben的怀里，后面男孩的手穿过他的腋下放在键盘上替他打字，两人想到了一个很有趣的梗写进剧本里，是他们小时候真实经历的事，边写边笑着，Matt忽然回头说。

“你也能成为一个出色的导演演员，结果这幅能做电影明星的外形现在在建筑工地搬砖。彼此彼此啦。”

Ben享受着主动送上门的吻，勾勾唇角，“建筑工地是最赚钱的地方之一，我不亏，我们的工地上正在招木材承包商，供应商我都联系好了，可以压低市场价格20%，如果我能拿下这个项目，至少能赚几万块，我们就能换个大点的房子了。”

 

 

Ben踌躇满志，回到工地上干完活，工友们都归家后，找到老板自荐。

“七年速生树，从加拿大运过来，我自己联系了当地的木场和运输公司，比市场价低20%，这个是样品，你相信我，没错的。”

老板接过他递来的样品和图册，打量Ben一阵似笑非笑说：“我知道你是个有野心的年轻人，也勤快，努力，但是你在承包建设方面没有任何经验，你甚至没有自己的团队，我怎么知道你的货物质量加工质量，能不能准时送到，凭什么相信你呢？”

Ben忙了一天，脸上灰扑扑的，听到老板的话搓了把脸，留下几个深深的指印，深邃的双眼散发着不同寻常的热情和坚定，极其自信地答，“因为你了解我。你想想看，我在这里做了快一年，是不是这里学得最快的，做事最认真的，你让我选料下料是不是从来都分毫不差，尺寸从不出错。坦白说，最近我做爸爸了，我得负责全家人的生计，所以绝对不会搞砸的。”

“当爸爸了，真可惜。”老板翻着手里的样品图册，似乎对他刚刚慷慨激昂的游说没什么反应。

Ben不知道他在可惜什么，喉结滑动了下，紧张等他的回复，思考自己是不是应该再说点什么。

“看来我不相信你，也得相信自己的眼光。”合上图册，老板摸摸嘴唇上方的两撇胡子，“你没经验，订单肯定不能全给你，这次只给你一小部分试水，好好做成了，也够你赚一笔了。真是的，怎么从来没听说你结婚了？”

Ben大喜，哪怕只有一小部分也是个不错的开始，于是实话实说答道，“其实还没结婚，一直没机会找地方登记，想等宝宝再大一点再说。”

“年轻人，好好干。”老板意味深长拍拍他的肩膀。

 

纽约城中华灯初上，Ben走在辉煌的灯火楼群中，迫不及待把这个好消息告诉在家中和女儿一起等他的Matt。

 

12.

“你在笑什么？”

平直的洲际高速上没什么车，Ben看到手机上有新消息提示就点开来看。

“我女儿的照片，可爱吧？”他把刚收到的照片递给副驾上的美女，傻笑问。

美女接过来看看说：“可爱，但是不太像你诶。”

Ben笑着点头，单手打方向盘拐个弯，拿回手机，“像我老婆。”

“记得你刚开公司时宝宝才出生不久？现在也有两岁了吧。”

“是啊，真快。”

照片上胖嘟嘟的小姑娘正穿着精灵斗篷趴在地毯上看厚厚的图册，旁边放了张小纸条写着“Daddy什么时候回家？”故意写得歪歪扭扭像小孩子字体，Ben不禁想起昨晚在电话里，Matt软软问他什么时候回去。

“怎么？我才走一个星期就想得不行了？”

接电话时Ben刚吃完一个饭局，喝了点酒，于是由同行的一起合作这个项目的美女老板驾车，自己坐在副驾上讲电话。

有外人在场Ben不好太露骨地调戏电话另一边的人，不过他也不想避讳，旁边的临时司机是他前老板的女儿，他很感激老板当初帮刚起步的他介绍业务，在他资金跟不上时一起合作分成，但是他能感觉出老板有意撮合自己和他那漂亮又能干的女儿。

没办法，他不能告诉他们孩子的妈妈是谁，所以老板还以为他是单身爸爸，暗示过他不用在意这些。因此Ben有时会故意让他们知道，家里真的有人在等他。

这次又是一个第一次接触的建设项目，Ben的公司从供应局部建筑材料做起，到接手内装和幕墙等分包工程，经过两年飞速发展刚站稳脚，还不足以独立承接这种大规模的主体结构施工。不过等做完这单，他在经验和资金运转方面都能再提升一个等级，公司规模继续扩大，他势在必得，因此非常上心地到处出差考察学习。

他有跟Matt讲过他不是一个人去，Matt当时没什么表示，让他酝酿好的各种承诺和甜言蜜语都别别扭扭咽回肚里。

车子在他们刚搬来不久的新家前停下。这两年Matt写的剧本也卖了出去，稿费投进Ben的公司，一赚到钱铺张的狮子男马上带全家搬到更宽敞舒适的新公寓里，新家有单独的婴儿房和书房，卧室隔音也更好，还有个视野非常开阔的大阳台。下车向老板女儿道别后，Ben下意抬头看向自家楼层，依稀看到Matt站在阳台上等他，心里忽然莫名感到丝心虚。尽管他什么也没做错。

最近Matt终于把那堆资格证书考完，时间一下子宽裕下来，Ben推开门难得没看到他坐在书桌前盯着书本。

“小宝贝睡了？”Ben脱下外套，意外看到Matt没穿睡衣，而是一身他很少看到的笔挺西装。

“睡了。”Matt对着试衣镜整理衣领，他没怎么穿过这么正式的衣服，一时间有些不太习惯，看哪里都觉得别扭。“还好你回来了，明天我就要去新公司报道了，找到合适的幼儿园前你先照看女儿几天。”

习惯了一回家就看到Matt，Ben没想到自己出差一个礼拜Matt就找好了工作，呆楞问，“这么快？”

“嗯。终于拿到资格证了，再不找工作难道继续等你养我吗？”

Ben关上女儿房间的房门走到Matt身后，合体的西装剪裁完美勾勒出Matt的身形，因为近视的关系Matt还戴上了框镜，更突显了斯文的精英气质，看得Ben眼神发直，站在Matt后面通过试衣镜火热盯着他。

镜中一高一矮的两个身影重叠，Matt软蓬蓬的金色发顶后刚好露出Ben的大半张脸，后者壮硕一圈的身形刚好把前面瘦削的人完全嵌进怀里，双手伸进Matt衣摆，紧贴着衣料抚摸细致的腰身和紧致的翘臀。

“去洗个澡，身上都是香水味。”Matt似笑非笑在镜中和他对视。

Ben听到叹口气，下一秒却画风一转来了精神，不再克制自己，把Matt整个揽进怀里，低声蛊惑似的说，“我要用你的味道洗。”说着低头埋进Matt颈窝，像把自己深深泡进那片干燥清爽的体味里，一只手不老实地往上摸，隔着布料揉搓凸起一个小点的右乳。

“嗯⋯⋯你别把衣服弄皱了，明天还要穿呢。”Matt哼了一声，几乎带着点撒娇的语气说。

“我尽量。”Ben粗喘着把人抱起来，大步迈进卧室。

 

 

Matt新人入职，从公司最基层的分析员做起，不到五年升到财务总监，就在所有人都坚信再过个三五年他就能成为合伙人时，他却突然提出了辞职。

大boss还在挽留他没立即同意，不过辞职的消息不胫而走，几个女下属在午餐八卦时间提到这件事，人人都震惊极了。

“到底为什么突然辞职？跳到别家去吗？”Mary问更资深消息更灵通的两位前辈。

“应该不是。”心情不好，节食的Jane点了杯大杯可乐，吸得溜溜响，“他们谈话时我正巧路过送资料，不过只听到一点片段，Matt说是身体原因想休息段时间，老总说可以放他长假，让他考虑考虑。”

“唉⋯⋯如果Matt走了我也可以考虑辞职了。”Lucy叹气。

三人一起陷入低沉，只有吸溜吸溜的喝可乐声。

“说点开心的吧。”过了会儿，Jane问Lucy说，“上次发给你的文看了吗？”

“那篇高中小情侣还是霸道总裁竹马养成？”Lucy很懂的回答，两人交换了一个意味深长的微笑和眼神。“说起来我最近看到一个截图，有点点像⋯⋯”Lucy说着挑了下眉，停顿半秒继续说，“正在找原片，找到发你。”

“提起那篇霸总养成文我突然想到，Matt不会要去男友的公司吧？就算能升到合伙人，到底也不如给自己家干。”

“有可能啊，给自己家干就能一起上班下班，也不用避讳了。”

“不好不好，我想起了上次看的办公室play，这样真能好好工作吗？”

“你坏坏，让我也想到不好的画面。以他们的身高体型差，除了标准地点，真的很多场合也都很方便吧？办公桌，窗台，地毯也不错⋯⋯”

“还有墙壁⋯⋯”

“诶？”

两位前辈讨论得忘我，突然听到沉默的Mary插话，齐齐看向她。

“就⋯⋯靠墙站着，抱起来拖起来都很容易吧？”

 

这天结束，Mary的邮箱里多了一厚打从来没听说过的网络小说。她回家打开来看，对着电脑屏幕怔忡良久，脑中不自觉又浮现出年会那天的昏暗储物间，意识到自己竟不知不觉就把所有文章的主角都带入了总监和他男友的脸，也没觉得有哪里不对。

她看东西很快，几天就看完了，一起吃午饭时不好意思地问前辈们，小说是在哪个网站找到的，她想自己去看看。

恰好那几天人事确认了Matt即将离职的消息，欢送聚餐都吃了好几顿。想到总监看一眼少一眼，以后都不和她一起工作了，Mary心里莫名难受，网络小说被她当成唯一的安慰，每天都要看好几篇。

一个月后Matt正式离职，三个月后Lucy和Jane也跳到别的公司。为了填补缺口，公司招了批新人入职，Mary不知不觉成为了前辈，是新员工们了解公司信息的对象。

一天午饭时居然有个新人向她问起Matt，“那个升职速度很快，人也温和优雅，却忽然辞职的前财务总监，像公司传奇似的，总听到有人说他呢”。

Mary也说不清自己为什么这么对前上司念念不忘，现在看来，全公司里也不止她一个人这样。大家都说不清Matt有什么特别的故事，然而传闻和八卦越来越神秘离奇。Matt已经离开公司，公司里却处处有他的传说。本来Mary以为她以后再也见不到Matt了，没想到上天眷顾着给了她一次意外。

那天是周末，她开车去一个朋友家，经过一个安静的高档社区，远远看到一个金色短发的小脑袋低头在院子里摘水果。Mary后来对金发碧眼的人很敏感，看到在太阳底下闪闪发光的样子觉得很眼熟就多看了两眼，忽然不可置信地停下车。

“Matt？真的是你？！”Mary瞪大眼脱口朝院子里的人喊。

几个月不见，此时Matt的样子和在公司里很不一样。上班时总是整齐后梳的刘海现在放下来微微侧分盖住额头，也没有戴眼镜，穿着一件明显不是他的尺寸的宽大外套，看起来就像个稚嫩的大学生，一下子小了好几岁。

听到有人喊他，Matt抬头，脸上有一闪而过的慌乱，马上拢紧外套抱臂挡住腹部，认出车里的人，笑着打了个招呼。

“原来你住这里？”Mary讶然问，看看前院后的三层独栋别墅。

“刚搬来不久。”Matt挠挠头，下午阳光明晃晃的，他面上不禁微微冒汗。

隔着低矮的院墙，Mary看出他有点不自在，阳光下尖俏的小脸似乎有点发白，刚想道别让他回去休息，他身后的大门忽然打开，一个高大的人影走出来，后面跟着长高了些的小Violet。

看清来人的那一刻，Mary仿佛感到身体里有个无形的东西终于回到它该在的位置，忽然非常安心。

他们果然是在同居。

那时Mary还年轻，想什么都写在脸上。看到她了然的眼神，Matt脸色泛红，轻轻瞪了眼走到他身后和Mary打招呼的男人。

Ben是个健谈的人，和谁都能聊得火热，随口同Mary聊了几句院子里种的蔬菜水果，Matt还担心他要把对方请进屋里继续聊时，他笑了笑问，“你是有事经过？那我们就不耽误你了，欢迎有空来玩。”

他的话像有魔力，让人不自觉就想服从。Mary和他们道别把车开远，目光不时瞟向后视镜。一高一矮两道人影并肩目送她开出一段路，随后一起转身，Mary才看清，原来男人的手一直在后面扶着Matt的腰，像是在支撑他，低头在他耳边说了句什么。

开得有点远了，Mary并不能看清两人脸上的表情，但是奇异的，她就是感到Matt似乎在向男友抱怨，身体却很自觉地向宽厚的肩头倾斜几分，闭上眼，刘海垂到一边。竟连这样的细节都纤毫必现。

 

13.

下午阳光很好。搬到这片新建的别墅区，没有摩天高楼的遮挡，午后阳光透过大幅落地玻璃墙照进房间里，Matt躺在地毯上晒得懒洋洋，完全不想收拾新搬进来需要归整的各项杂物。

Ben交代好家政清理工作，推门看到Matt侧身蜷在地毯上，身上只穿一件他的棉布衬衫，宽松的衣摆掩盖了微微隆起的小腹，从细白的小腿上垂下来。即使怀孕了，Ben的衣服对他来说还是偏大，长长的袖口盖到手背上，只露出圆润肉嘟嘟的手指头。

新家还没来得及安装窗帘，Matt背对着落地窗，光线泼满一身，整个人像被日光冲淡了，缓慢柔软地融化。

“怎么在这儿睡了？”Ben走向他，“我们新家虽然很大，但是你多走两步就到床上了。”

“那你还不快点把我弄过去。”Matt没睁眼，蹭蹭地毯撅嘴咕哝说。

“这不是来了嘛。”

Ben弯腰把他横抱起来，越过一地开箱的没开箱的行李杂物，把人放到定制大床上，自己也脱鞋躺上去，盖好被子。

Matt闭着眼，熟门熟路在他怀里找个舒服的姿势继续睡，任由Ben揽着他，一手在他腰侧后背揉捏，懒懒开口指挥，“再下面一点，轻一点。”

“好好，遵命。”

“哼。”

Ben讨好地一边亲吻怀里的人一边给他按摩，手法娴熟力度恰好，Matt闭眼享受，知道他是在尽力弥补再次让自己意外怀孕放弃事业。Matt猜就是那次年会上的放纵才有了肚里的小家伙，那时Ben告诉他是女儿不想看他们和别人在一起暗中牵引，但是现在他很怀疑一切都是Ben的主意，指使女儿叫他过去的。究竟事实如何，现在已无从考证，Matt还是有些不甘心的，他在公司里做得很开心，同事关系也融洽，可以说是前途坦荡，只要他能一直做下去。

不过既然选择了辞职那也没有必要后悔。他摸摸已经突显出形状的腹部，全家都很期待这个小家伙的出生，本来他还在担心该怎么跟Violet解释这件事，小姑娘七岁了，用“Matty fatty”这样的借口怕是很难糊弄过去，不过或许特殊家庭的孩子总是比较早熟，贴心的女儿拍拍他安慰道，“我知道这很复杂。”开开心心地每晚跑到他们的床上和小妹妹一起听睡前故事。

 

Matt迷迷糊糊睡着，醒来天色变暗，到了晚饭时间。Ben请了厨师每天过来烧饭，烧好就走，不会让他看到不该看的。Matt有时想，人生真是变幻莫测。七年前他第一次怀孕时，还以为世界要毁灭了，下了好大决心，像切断自己的尾巴似的和Ben来到纽约，住在狭窄的小公寓里每天不出门吃些垃圾食品。

现在他已经能很坦然的面对这些，有专业厨师的营养食谱，新家前后都有宽敞的院子，他不想见人也不用闷在屋里。不用早起上班了，可以睡到自然醒，白天看看书和电影，有灵感就随便写点东西，晚上女儿放学回家陪他说话打游戏，还有温柔听话到不行的保姆司机大型犬，24小时人肉靠垫供他差遣。平时，Matt是个很理性传统的人，进退有度，从来不提无礼要求，不过孕期的荷尔蒙总归不太一样，大家也很理解脾气暴躁多疑的孕妇。Matt想他付出这么多辛苦，应该享受一下这段时间的特权，所以使唤起Ben来毫不手软，有时能自己消化的坏心情也一并扔给Ben。

 

起因是醒过来后房间里只有Matt一个人，这本来没什么，但是等他肚子饿，自己热了点炖牛肉吃完还是只有他一个人。

早就过了女儿放学时间，竟然父女俩都还没回家。

他不知道Ben去做什么了，也不给他个电话。走回客厅里拿起电话犹豫着拨号时，黑漆漆的门外传来汽车的刹车声。

Matt站在窗后，隔着前院和模糊的夜色，看到Ben从一辆眼熟的车上下来，带着女儿，车上的司机更眼熟，是他认识的，一起吃过饭的，这些年里看到过很多次送Ben回家的漂亮美女。

一道道开门声以及女儿哼歌的声音，父女两个若无其事推门进来，Matt不想说的，但是开口嘴里的话就自动跑出来，还有点抱怨的语调，“这么晚？”

Ben脱下女儿的外套，拍拍小家伙，“告诉Matt我们去干什么了？”

“去帮阿姨搬东西。”小姑娘嗲声嗲气说，手腕上戴着一个新的果冻表，抱着自己的小书包蹦蹦跳跳上楼了。

“你去约会带女儿干什么。”Matt张嘴又跑出一句不愿意说的话。

“我不是怕有人吃醋特意找个证人么。”Ben笑嘻嘻走向他，把自己的外套脱下来给只穿衬衫的Matt披上，“晚上冷了多穿点。”

“我才没吃醋⋯⋯”Matt咬住下唇决定不再说话了。

“那就最好。”Ben圈住他的腰，挑起他的下巴，闻到他嘴唇上的牛肉味知道他吃过饭了，拉着他走到厨房看自己热饭。

“你也奇怪，这么多年了，以前没放心上，现在人家都结婚了才开始吃醋。”

一楼是半开放式的格局，空间很大，Matt下来只开了厨房的灯，晕黄的光在溶溶黑暗里像座漂浮的孤岛。Matt看着灶前的Ben，又说了遍，“我才没吃醋。”

“她跟她老公吵架了，要搬东西回自己家里，叫我过去帮忙，你肯定也没意见咯。”

锅里咕咕冒着热气，酸甜的番茄香气和浓郁肉香盈进两人间。Matt咽口口水想把什么东西冲走，但是没有成功，“这么多年了，她还是放不下你吧。”

Ben听到笑了，英俊锐利的面容被白色蒸汽氤氲着，笑得十分温柔，“你是站在自己的立场揣测别人吗？我在你眼里这么抢手？”

“切，毕竟是我从小浇灌培养的，没有市场怎么行。”

Ben关掉炉灶，笑得愈发可恶，走到Matt耳边低声说：“对，水是你多，今天也浇灌浇灌我怎么样？”

 

Matt生气地去楼上泡澡。

他揉揉心口，还是有点不舒服，不过热水对孕妇有很好的安抚效果，他在浴缸里戳泡泡，听到Ben上楼的脚步声。

“又生什么气？她知道我们住一起，知道我们有个女儿，只是不知道是你生的。要我说，我才该生气。”Ben坐在浴缸边上，挽起袖口，从水面下拿起Matt纤细的脚踝给他按摩容易抽筋的小腿，看到Matt终于对他有反应，继续说，“你的女同事们就不知道我，天天围着你转，上次年会上那几个明显就对你有别的目的。”

“怎么可能，你在胡思乱想什么。再说我都辞职以后都不会见面了，你这个醋更没道理。”

Ben的按摩技术日渐精进，浮肿的小腿被揉得十分舒服，Matt惬意哼了声，口气软下来，闭眼享受，不知不觉Ben的大手越来越往上，摸到了他的腿根。

猛然把他从浴缸里抱了起来。

湿漉漉的Matt把Ben都蹭湿了， 后者完全不介意，依然把他抱得很紧。

“没关系，反正一会儿也得洗。”Ben说，“等我把你擦干，别感冒。”

Matt坐在洗手台的毛巾上，等着Ben用大浴巾把他从头擦到脚再裹起来，发现只要他配合，他可以一整天脚不沾地，全靠Ben抱来抱去。

这也是他应该享受的这个时期的特权。

纯白的毛巾游走过被热水蒸成淡粉色的湿润的皮肤，Matt眯眼，敏感的身体被粗糙的织物擦得又痒又麻。擦到腿间的部位，感到修长的手指在会阴间抚摸一阵，就着刚在水里泡过的潮湿，直直捅了进来。

“在这里？”Matt睁开蒙着水雾的蓝眼睛，歪头问。

“嗯，你太滑了，滑不留手没法抱了。”Ben坏笑说，“就在这里把你办了，还没在这里做过呢。”

“刚搬来没几天，着什么急⋯⋯”

浴室里开着暖风，热气蒸腾，Ben用宽厚的上身压住他，快速解开自己的衬衫和西裤。这次两人大胆了些，五个月就敢用前面做。Ben扶着自己忍耐很久的家伙，顶胯埋进湿泞销魂的甬道里。

Matt不禁把腿张得更开，微微仰头忍受内部被打开的痛感，光裸的小腿却从后面夹紧Ben健壮的腰胯。

“几个月没做，又紧得像第一次给你破处了。”Ben两手揉着他的屁股，享受手中弹润饱满的肉感，低笑说。

靠着他肩头的Matt睁开眼，提起那次，他最先想到的竟然是收藏Ben的纪念品的药瓶。前两天收拾搬家物品时他又看到了那个东西，惊讶Ben真的一直留到现在，还给里面灌满储存标本用的溶液，那片薄薄的肉膜已经泡到发白，隐约可见上面的血丝纹路。

Matt吓了一跳马上扔到箱子里，假装什么也没看见，心里又骂了一遍Ben真是个变态。

“你⋯⋯”他刚说一个字，后面的话就变成颤抖的喘息低吟。

毕竟是被开发多年习惯了性爱的地方，反复进出几下就有透明粘滑的水液涌出，湿软的肉壁和Matt一样羞涩拘谨，在粗大的肉棍每次操开时忸怩合拢。

撩拨得Ben忍不住越动越快，越动越狠。

身高差的关系，坐在洗手台上的Matt略微后仰留出的空当正好是Ben想要的角度，进出顺畅，冲力全撞进Matt的敏感区，不一会儿就让Matt前面的性器有想射的冲动。

他搂紧Ben的后颈以免仰倒，呼吸被调整到和Ben的撞速一致，时深时浅，时而迂回时而婉转。

怕压到Matt隆起的腹部，Ben不敢用力压他，于是握住他两边臀瓣带他迎合自己。Matt早就有感觉的男性器官夹在他凸起的小腹和Ben的腹肌间，一次次被挤压碾磨。

水雾渐散，Matt看到正向他疯狂倾注爱意的男人在情欲里绷紧的脸，被男人狠戾又深邃的眼神击中，冷不防被操射出来。

他在Ben的注视下失控呻吟着，男人看到他的精液溅到自己小腹上也没有停下来的意思，甚至没有稍加止缓，反而像是想看到更多他失神的样子，搂紧他的腰，操得越发卖力。

汹涌的高潮因此被延长了，Matt陷入高处坠落般的失重感中。从下体到腹部舒适的晃动让他恍惚了好一阵，后知后觉这次射精的过程好像太漫长了。

“不行⋯⋯Ben，停一下，我要⋯⋯”他断续不成声的对抱着他的男人说。

“没关系，就在这里。”Ben低头亲吻他的嘴唇，两只大手在他的背部来回抚慰。

意识到两人相贴的腹部正有温热的液体流过，Matt睁大了蓝眼睛，想要止住被高潮引出的尿意，然而因为怀孕压迫到膀胱，他无法抑制自己的生理本能，加上体内的Ben还在一刻不停狂猛操弄，强烈的抽搐快感让他眼前发白，差点昏厥过去。

“Ben，停下⋯⋯”Matt带着哭腔喊。

温热的淡黄液体混着几点白浊从他的侧腹腿根蔓延下来，缓缓流进旁边的水盆里。

“Daddy，今天我要听这本。”

清脆的童声隐约穿透门板。

Matt无意识抓紧Ben，嘴唇半张几乎发不出声。Ben粗野的低吼和下体水靡的摩擦声，嘀嘀嗒嗒的流水声，以及女儿喊他读睡前故事的声音相互交织。

而他只听到一片空白。

 

14.

“Daddy在泡澡，你都上一年级了，还看不懂画册吗？”

浴缸里重新加了热水，Matt闭着眼又泡了进去，听着外面Ben压低声音哄Violet回房间，被热气熏红的脸蛋上疲惫且安宁。

除了腹部隐隐阵痛。

像是抗议家长们的不知节制，肚子里的小宝宝踢了Matt两下，抱怨自己被他们吵醒了。Matt有些不好意思地摸摸自己圆鼓的肚皮安抚，保证以后再也不纵容另一个父亲了。

外面父女的说话声渐渐低了下去，过了会儿浴室门被推开，Matt懒得睁眼，感到有人迈进浴缸里，暖热宽厚的胸膛贴上他的背，从后面抱住他。

“有了小孩子热闹多了是不是？”

圆形超大浴缸像个迷你泳池，特别为了配合Ben的身高体型定制，Matt知道一起挑选式样时他笑得像准备偷腥是为了什么，就是为了行此刻的方便之事。

“三楼一共有四间卧室，我们一间一间填满。”果然，男人在他耳边低声说，抬起他的左腿。

“我又不是兔子。”Matt小声抱怨，但是没阻止对方利用遗留在前面的体液开拓后穴。

就知道Ben只做一次，只用一个地方是不会满足的。Matt扒住浴缸边，回头想告诉对方别太过分，一偏头正好被Ben吻住，舔了几下舌尖，趁他被吻得软软低吟时抬胯顶了进去，伸开双臂亲昵地环抱住他，“知道，轻一点慢一点，保证盆里的水都不溅出去。”

Matt被夹在一侧浴缸和男人壮硕的胸膛间，Ben的手从后面环过来，覆盖住Matt的手背，充满占有欲地让他除了自己怀里哪儿也不能去，娴熟地顶弄里面的敏感带，像吻不够似的一边挺动一边吸舔Matt湿漉的耳廓颈侧，脸颊还有脸颊边的金发。真的履行自己的诺言，既不莽撞也不冲动，越来越像个游刃有余的成熟男人。

Matt于是奖励性地扭头迎合他的亲吻，两人呼吸交叠，一刻不停耳鬓厮磨。

“你总这么听话就好了。”

极尽缠绵的浴缸性爱结束后，Matt被擦干抱到床上，摸摸Ben理短的发茬说。

“我难道不是吗？”餍足的巨型犬小心扑到Matt身上，“今天让宝宝睡中间。”

平常都是让Matt背对他侧躺，他从后面把Matt和宝宝一起抱住。今天换个方向，圆鼓的肚皮夹在两人间，Ben身高腿长，依然能把Matt圈到自己怀里，腿也霸道地勾住Matt的，像交尾的鱼。

淋漓尽致做了两次，Matt有点困了，但是感到Ben一直看着他，睁开眼勾勾唇角问：“怎么了？”

大床垂下帷幔，围起来的小空间里距离似乎更近，近到仿佛能通过空气感受到彼此眼中的热度。

Matt白皙的脸浮出些薄红，一眼能望见眼尾眉梢涌动的零星笑意。

Ben动动嘴唇想让他闭眼，转念想到两人都快有第二个孩子了，不用那么做作，抬手像摸表看时间一样从枕头底下摸出个小小的丝绒珠宝盒。

“买了有一阵了，不过得等你生完才能去注册举行仪式吧？”Ben抓抓头问，快三十岁的大男人竟然还有股“作业没写完要不要补”的男孩感。

Matt打开盒子，果然看到一对亮晶晶的东西，脸颊鼓了下，嘟嘴哼唧，“嗯⋯⋯也不一定，反正最多就请家人么。”

Ben眼睛里放光，“你愿意这个样子出门？”

脸色越来越红的人缩进被窝里，棉被拉到鼻尖，“哼，你不愿意就算了。”

 

Ben怎么会不愿意。怕他反悔，也怕肚子一天天大起来到时Matt就真没法出门了，第二天就去联系家人和教堂，半个月就搞定了所有事项，在一个风和日丽的下午完成了人生中的一件大事。

宝宝快六个月了，脱下衣服当然能看到隆起的小腹，不过其他部位倒没明显发胖，从后面完全看不出任何怀孕迹象，穿上宽松的西装也能遮掩住几分。

“别担心，我会悄悄告诉神父我就喜欢小胖子的。”Ben眨眨眼说，理了理Matt的领带。

Matt的领带系得有点紧，可见他的紧张，在公司里面对几百人做演讲都能从容不迫，现在却还是不太习惯在两方家人面前和Ben亲昵，让大家看出他们是一对，还有了孩子。

“今天你真美，当然，每天都很美。”

预约的时间还没到，他们在等候室里排队，听前面的新人宣誓。Ben拉着他的手，低声在他耳边逗弄他。Matt嘲他使眼色，让他在家人女儿面前检点一点。

“都要结婚了，不检点是我的正当权利，我行使我的权利有什么错？”Ben也用眼神回复他，伸长手臂搭住他身后的椅背，揉按他容易酸胀的腰侧。

Matt躲了一下，怕周围的人被他的动作吸引注意，反而看出来。还好选了黑色的西装，没有听Ben的要白色。虽然那套白色的礼服更有结婚的感觉。

结婚。想到这个词真是难以置信。虽然女儿都七岁了，两人每天粘在一起过着老夫老妻的生活。人们都说七年之痒，不是结婚就是分手，但这两个似乎都不是他们绝对的选择。尽管他们的确选择了前者，但是离用结婚维系感情的倦怠期还差得很远。昨天晚上Ben用“快结婚了兴奋睡不着”做借口，压着他做了半晚，他抗议再做下去就起不了床登记才收手。怎么看都不像对他厌倦的样子。

“你头上冒汗了，热还是紧张？”借着给他擦汗的动作，低头亲吻他金发的男人笑嘻嘻说。

Matt这次没有躲，看着对方英俊锐利的面容向他贴近，再贴近。他马上要与之结婚的另一半，确定共度一生的伴侣，在他最迷茫无助时用热情和乐观带他走到现在的人。

Matt抬头朝他的嘴唇吻上去。

 

除了双方家人，没有邀请任何宾客。女儿拿着捧花坐在两人妈妈间，见证他们宣誓，互戴戒指，互相亲吻。那时小姑娘隐约明白自己的家庭和别人不太一样，知道有些秘密需要保守，后来无师自通终于了解真相时，她的第一个小妹妹Sera已经到了当年她见证两位父亲婚礼的年纪，第二个小妹妹Gia也出生了很久。

一家人一直住在纽约珍珠街上的别墅里没有再搬过家，周围的邻居礼貌友善，互相保持让人舒适的距离，知道他们一家是“modern family”，各自找了代孕，所以孩子们有的像Ben有的像Matt，两人开了一家建筑公司，每天送完女儿上学上幼儿园，一起去公司上班。

“真是让人羡慕的一家。”每次邻居看到Matt都这么感叹。

Well，他们看到的99%都是事实，剩下的1%是每家都有的不足为外人道的小烦恼。

自从生完二女儿，Matt就被Ben劝说到他的公司合伙搞夫妻店，“我的公司好歹也有上百人了，还嫌不够你施展吗？难道你不想每天一起上班下班？”Ben用咸湿的眼神看着他说。

为自己家工作的确更有动力又方便，但是太方便了，他没有理由拒绝Ben生完一个又一个的无理要求。Matt快四十岁了，大女儿已经到了谈爱恋的青春期，小女儿也可以去幼儿园了，而他竟然还在怀孕。

“我保证这是最后一个，然后就去做结扎。”Ben信誓旦旦说，“姑娘们都很可爱没错，但是难道你不想生个男孩全家一起去打棒球踢足球吗？”

Matt不想理他。孩子们都到了懂事的年纪，让他怎么好意思在孩子们面前大着肚子走来走去。

“我想她们应该都习惯了。”Ben没忍住笑道出事实，在Matt忍无可忍扑过来掐他时把人狠狠抱住塞进自己怀里。

 

老实说，Matt也差不多习惯了，孕期前后的注意事项，怎么让自己更舒适，甚至再次显怀后也没想象中那么不自在，把办公桌搬到家里一样可以工作，后院的泳池果树，前院的花田菜地，经过七年时间茂盛得像个自给自足的小小生态循环系统，不出门也像度假一样。

院子里树影葱郁，外人很难看清里面的样子，Matt也不会去注意外面是不是有什么可疑的车辆停驻或经过。离开前公司后，他再没和原来的同事联系过，女助理什么的早忘到脑后，从来不知道自己一直被记挂着。

 

 

Mary也清楚这样不好，但她无法抑制自己偶尔去远远看一眼Matt的冲动。虽然大多数时候什么也看不到，但是能确定他还住在那里，幸福地生活着，就能莫名安心满足。

她也早不在那间公司工作了，Matt离开的第二年，她也从那里离职，换工作间隙赋闲在家思考人生时，还会经常想起他们一家，为了填补想念过后的茫然空虚，她除了在网上海量看文，也趁着有空自己开始创作。内容无外乎围绕一个男人和另一个男人，各种情节和背景设定几年时间里几乎全都尝试了一遍，仍然觉得不足够。

随着发表篇目的累积，她的读者越来越多，写作逐渐从兴趣爱好，变成可以贴补零花钱的兼职，后来竟然比本职工作赚的还多。

读者对她最多的评价就是刻画详实，人物生动，很有画面感，像真看到这样一对情侣在身边生活一样。

因为创作小说的关系，她和两位公司前辈的友谊保持到现在，三人有个小群组，一起交流小说八卦还有她们都关心的那个人的近况。

在Matt一家增添第四名新成员那年，她终于变成全职作者，依靠出版和订阅获得不菲的收入，在特定读者群体里有不错的人气。她还会常想起和Matt共事的那几个月，不过现在想来不免带上几分唏嘘色彩，毕竟那时她从来没想过自己有天会成为一个作者，并且以此为生。

人生啊，真是变幻莫测呢。

 

end


End file.
